La vida da mil vueltas
by Jossy CS
Summary: siempre dicen que el primer amor es un recuerdo hermoso, el mio? es el peor que tengo todo por culpa de Edward Cullen, pero ahora regrese para demostrarle que se metio con la persona equivocada
1. Chapter 1

La vida da mil vueltas

Prologo

Bella Pov:

Quien diría es cierto la vida siempre da mil vueltas y eso me sucedió a mi, todo paso desde que fui al internado "Amanecer High School", no era una chica muy social que digamos tenia solo 3 amigas a las que nunca cambiaria por nada Alice, Rosalie y Ángela, claro muy aparte de sus chicos también que son agradables personas como Jasper, Emmett y Ben.

El internado en el que estoy solo ofrece por año a un becado, y esa beca resulto ser para mí, cuando se los dije a mi madre no podía creerlo, así que ahora me encuentro aquí en el mejor internado del país con el privilegio de estar becada.

Aunque no pensé que mi gran triunfo se volviera para mi la peor pesadilla, y todo gracias a Tania Denali y su club de perritas falderas, pero peor aun al chico que se había robado mi corazón y el mismo se encargo de hacerlo mil pedazos y votarlos a la basura… Edward, todo cambio desde ese día del baile de primavera que nunca lo voy a olvidar.

Pero ahora después de 3 largos años vuelvo cambiada, fuerte y con gran poder ,algo que voy a utilizar para destruir a los que me dañaron y quitaron de mi a esa dulce Bella que había dentro de mi.

Edward Pov:

Mi vida era perfecta, una hermosa novia que se llama Tania, ser el mas popular del internado y una hermosa familia.

Ese año iba haber por primera vez una becada y no un becado en el internado (para los que no tenían todos lo recursos para pagar el internado), y la conocí gracias a mi hermana Alice…. Issabella, Dios cuanto daño la hice, pero estaba cegado supuestamente d "amor" hacia Tania y en eso tiempo hubiera hecho cualquier cosa por ella hasta la peor estupidez (i valla que lo logre) y me arrepiento cada día de eso, peor cuando me di cuenta que realmente amaba a Issabella y lo que hizo Tania con mi ayuda no tiene perdón maldito sea el día en el que acepte lo que me dijo, maldito sea el día del baile, maldita Tania, maldito yo.

Ya pasaron 3 años desde aquel día, 3 años que mi vida se convirtió en un infierno, donde me siento mas solo que nunca, mi ultimo año en este internado, e escuchado que va a haber una nueva alumna que es muy famosa pero quien diría el día que la vi mi mundo cambiaria como bien dice el dicho la vida da mil vueltas.


	2. Yte vi

Bueno para los que me leyeron el prologo lo prometido es deuda ayer tuve un lapsus de inspiración jejeje asi que aquí les subo el 1 capi x favor déjenme sus reviews para saber si le es de su agrado la historia sin mas que decirles aca les dejo el capi XOXO ^^

Todo comenzó asi

Bella Pov:

(Respira... tranquila… si todos te están viendo pero no tengas miedo)Mi nombre es Isabella tengo 14 años (ya casi para los 15 ^^) y soy nueva en este internado, soy bajita, media rellenita (por no decir gordita) de cabello castaño (siempre lo tengo amarrado por que no tiene solución de arreglar xD) debería de estar en 2 año pero por mis buenas calificaciones estoy adelantada 1 año no grandioso!

Estaba tan asustada por que todos me veían y hacían murmullos que no me fije que había alguien adelante con quien choque. Cayendo al suelo con mis cosas

Hay lo siento-dije

No te preocupes yo también andaba distraída- dijo la chica recogiendo sus cosas y pasándome las mías

Hola soy Alice y tu?- dándome la mano

Soy Isabella pero mejor dime Bella para los amigos_ sonriéndole y dándole la mano también

Si estoy segura que seremos grandes amigas – sonriéndome

Si – justo se me ocurre preguntarle- eeehh sabes donde esta la habitación 160-c?'i pego un grito que me dejo sin tímpanos

Sii! Es mi habitación vamos a ser compañeras de cuarto (wau valla ahora si veo su entusiasmo acaso no se cansara nunca?)

Así que bien –trate de sonar lo mas emocionada posible , aunque bueno en parte si me alegraba que sea ella- cuantas compartimos habitaciones'

3 en cada habitación, bueno en realidad son como mini depas- me dijo

Wau como mini depas ¿? entonces que estamos esperando vamos!- me alegraba que cada una tuviera su cuarto propio para así no molestar y que no me molesten

Nos encaminamos hasta la habitación , Alice abrió la puerta y me quede sin palabras, ¡!Ha esto le llamaban habitación! Era realmente como un departamento con todo incluido sala, comedor , cocina me encanto

Te gusta? – me pregunto al ver Alice la sonrisa que se me formaba

Claro es preciosa

Hola- contesto alguien a nuestras espaldas

Hola – contestamos las dos volteando, ok a pesar de ser gordita y todo tenia un ego pero cuando vi a la chica que estaba detrás de nosotras no se a donde se fue

Mi nombre es Rosalie y el de ustedes?- me quede sorprendida chicas como ella siempre las he visto menospreciando a los demás pero parece que ella es diferente

Soy Alice- contesto la pequeña duende (heyy me gusta ese apodo jejeje )- y yo Isabella pero mejor dime Bella- ella asintió y nos sonrio

Bueno me dejan pasar creo que vamos a compartir habitación- dijo

De verdad?- dijo la peque saltando de un lado para el otro

Que bueno- dije

Esto merece una celebración mmmmmmm haber ya se!- haciéndonos pegar un salto a mi y a Rosalie- vamos de compras

No Alice lo siento pero como ya sabrás yo soy la chica becada que tanto hablan y solo he venido con el dinero necesario no puedo gastar mas de la cuenta- y las dos me miraron sorprendidas

Así que tu eres la prodigio jjajaja , no vamos no seas así vamos! Yo lo pago no importa- dijo Alice y yo me quede como sonsa viéndola

Si vamos no seas aguafiestas_ dijo Rosa y junto a Alice poniendo cara de gatito de sherk

Ok OK vamos- dije derrotada

Siiiiiiiiiii!

Así que salimos de compras como 2 horas , dios la pequeña duende no se cansaba nunca estaba agotadísima y se notaba que Rosalie también, lo peor es que Alice me compro ropa que rara ves yo usaba , pero bueno me di cuenta que con ella una batalla esta perdida así que accedí.

De regreso a nuestra habitación observe que habían 3 chicos realmente guapos , pero el que me dejo mas sorprendida fue el mas delgado, de cabello cobrizo y ojos verdes preciosos, así que caí en cuenta de algo tenia un tremendo parecido con Alice (¿será su hermana?)


	3. Conociendo al enemigo

Chicos mi inspiración esta a mil ¡! Así que acá le dejo el 3 capi espero que le guste cuando termine el otro ya lo estaré subiendo enseguida xoxo ^^

Conociendo al enemigo

Bella Pov:

Me quede embobada viéndolo, hasta que el se dio cuenta i dio una sonrisa torcida mas sexy que e visto en mi vida, es ahí cuando reaccione y desvié mi mirada sintiendo como mi cara se ponía totalmente roja.

Mira Eddy una tomatito – jajajja dijo el chico mas grande de los tres, logro que me pusiera mas roja- wau mas rojo te puedes poner

Todo s se pusieron a reír

Ya Emmet osito no la molestes – dijo Rosa, no me llames Eddy sabes que odio eso – dijo el de cabello cobrizo

Jajajajajajja ok chicos ya déjenla tranquilo- dijo el chico rubio- amor como estas diciéndole a Alice- vi como ella sonreía- bien amor le contesto dándole un casto beso

Así que tú eres mi cuñada?- dijo Rosalie- que! – exclamo Alice sorprendida

Si para eso venia para presentarlas pero veo que ya se conocen- dijo el chico rubio

Bueno como ya nos conocemos entre nosotros será mejor que los presentemos ante ella- dijo señalándome

Bella, ellos son Emmet – señalo al grandulón que e dio un abrazo que casi me rompe los huesos- Ola tu vas a hacer mi otra hermanita- me dijo quedándome yo sorprendida- el es mi amor Jasper- se acerco a darme un beso el la mejilla – ola – me dijo , y señalo al que mas quería conocer – y este es mi hermano Edward- ola- y me dio un beso también en la mejilla, dios solo fue un beso en la mejilla pero parecía que su labios dejaron como una marca en mi mejilla.

Chicos ella es Isabella pero para los conocidos como nosotros llámenla Bella – dijo Alice con una sonrisita (oh oh) creo que se dio cuenta que me gusta su hermano.

Y pasamos al mini depa de nosotras comenzamos a charla y todo hasta que se hizo tarde y los chicos se fueron, a pesar de todo siempre sentía la mirada d Edward puesta en mi, cuando Alice cerro la puerta..

Bella a mi no me engañas te gusta mi hermano- yo me quede viéndola en shock

Que que que – le dije – si a mi o me engañas i el no te dejaba de mirar- sonriendo

Aaaa le digo así? No me di cuenta- haciéndome la desentendida

Siiiiiiii! I así se la podrías quitar a la odiosa de Tania- cuando dijo su nombre mi corazón sonó un crack- que! Le dije tiene novia- le dije- si – me contesto- pero es una odios se cree la gran maravilla y es la capitana de las porristas de el internado

Aaaaaa esto creo que me voy a dormir mañana es primer día y no puedo faltar- y me encerré en mi cuarto triste sabiendo de que el chico que me enamore a primera vista amaba a otra .

Piii! Pii! Piii! Ashhhhhhh solo 5 minutitos más Edward me va besar pii! Pii! Pii! Ok ok ya e levante maldito aparato despertado( por primera ve z odie un despertador)

Bella vamos se hace tarde- grito Alice , resulta que compartía la primera clase con ella

Así que me bañe y me puse el uniforme y salí a desayunar sin muchas ganas

Bella vamos! Vamos!1 vamos!

Ok Alice tranquila – dijo Rose lavando sus servicios

Nos dirigíamos a nuestros respectivos salones Rosa se fue al suyo después de despedirse de nosotras

Nos vemos en el almuerzo bye!

Y seguimos con nuestro recorrido por el pasillo y de repente la gente comenzó a abrirse camino, yo los mire sorprendida y vi a Alice bufar lo cual me dejo mas sorprendida, hasta que las vi.

Eran tres chicas realmente envidiables por su físico y vestían un mismo uniforme, pero a simple vista me percate que eran de esas chicas materialistas y muy soberbias, y la gente siguió abriéndose camino hasta que llegaron a Alice y a mi.

Valla valla que tenemos acá a la enana y a su nueva amiguita- dijo la que lideraba creo el grupo una chica de pelirrojo.

Que Tania no lo sabes , ella es la becada- le dijo una chica de cabello rubio

Mira tú, así que tú eres la prodigio! O Dios que gran honor- burlándose

Si así parece- le conteste media seria parece que se molesto por que no me intimido

Mira mamita- viéndome de arriba abajo- así seas la hija del presidente la que manda acá soy yo! Así que déjame pasar!- juro que me dio ganas de golpearla

Ehhhh si no te has fijado el pasadizo es lo suficientemente grande como para que des un paso al costado si sigas tu camino , o que? No te pones a pensar- ganándome el silencio de toda la gente , y vi que Alice rompió a reír y todos los que están ahí la siguieron.

Me llamaste idiota!

Si te sientes así – razón para que los demás sigan riendo

Oye tu quien te has creído- dijo la otra chica de cabello castaño

Yo soy una persona que me mando por mi misma no por algunas que tan solo digan que ellas manda voy a hacer caso. Vi que me iba a seguir la pelea pero la pelirroja le dijo

Ok Jessica basta – me miro- si quieres guerra pues la tendrás y así se fueron

Oh por Dios ¡! Acabas de humillar a Tania- dijo Alice dando saltitos

Que así se llama?

Si la rubia se llama Lauren y la Castaña Jessica

Es que eran odiosas lo que si me preocupa es q me dijo lo de la guerra

Note preocupes cualquier cosa yo voy a a estar al tanto ayudándote

Gracias

El resto del día paso con tranquilidad hasta la hora del almuerzo, Alice me llevo a una mesa donde estaban los demás chicos a excepción de Edward, salude a todos y cuando iba a preguntar por el, justo entro la odiosa de Tania y sus perritas falderas pero con otra persona que me dejo la sangre helada, estaba de la mano con Tania , eran novios! Ahí no estoy en problemas si Tania le dice lo que paso a Edward seguro me va a reclamar ahí que le dije a los chicos.

. esto chicos ya me voy tengo que recoger un libro que me olvide- tratando de salir lo mas rápido de ahí a pesar que no había comido todo lo de mi bandeja la alce e iba a votarla cuando…..


	4. Inicia mi condena

Inicia mi condena

**Tratando de salir lo más rápido de ahí a pesar que no había comido todo lo de mi bandeja la alce e iba a votarla cuando…..**

Juro por Dios que alguien me metió el pie o eso creo, todo paso en cámara lenta hasta ahora no lo puedo creer, bueno estaba apresurada salir cuando tropiezo (cosa que siempre me pasa cuando me pongo nerviosa), y termino tirando mi bandeja y solo cerré los ojos al esperar como me caía y ser humillada por lo demás como torpe, pero no caía y sentí que alguien me sujetaba por la cintura y poco a poc abro los ojos y veo que el chico de mis sueños el de hermosos ojos verdes me observan tanto que sentí como enrojecía.

Debes tener mas cuidado cuando caminas- dándome una sonrisa torcida

Estaba tan perdida viéndolo a los ojos hasta que escuche un grito tan feo que me dio ganas de taparme los oídos.

Tu!

Oh oh esa voz, cierto mi bandeja, o por dios la solté no me digas que, y volteo a ver la escena mas espantosa de mi vida, ahí estaba Tania llena de la pasta a medio comer que escogí, de pies cabeza, sentía que me gritaba pero estaba tanto en shock que no escuchaba nada hasta que escuche a Edward.

-Tania calma fue solo un accidente

- Accidente? A esto- señalando su cuerpo y ropa – llamas accidente no! No! no! Ella lo ISO apropósito

- y por que lo aria?

- ella me odia por lo que paso en la mañana- grito

-Que paso?

- eh esto nada amor ya vámonos por favor acompáñame a cambiarme-le dijo

- Nos vemos Bella – yo solo asentí y el se fue primero

Fue ahí donde Tania se me acerco y me dijo

Ahora si! cerdita marcaste tu sentencia de muerte- y se fue

Yo seguía sorprendida por lo que paso hasta que sentí que dos personas me llevaban a nuestro depa llegando comencé a ver todo oscuro

-Despertara pronto?

- No lo se todo esto la sorprendió demasiado además Tania le dijo algo estoy segura

-Pero deberían de haber visto a Tania dios! fue asombroso!- y escuche una fuerte risotada

- Cállate Em!

- Lo siento

-Yo al contrario tengo miedo- les dije abriendo los ojos

- Bella – gritaron todos

tranquilos estoy bien

Pero que paso que te dijo Tania!- chillo Alice

Ehhhhhhh me amenazo me dijo que marque mi sentencia

Oh por Dios!1 exclamo Rosa

Es! No yo la mato la mato!- fue yéndose la enana

No! Alice no quiero mas problemas por favor- reteniéndola

Ok solo por que tu me lo pides

Bueno chicas nosotros nos vamos tenemos clases ya ahora que sabemos que Bella esta bien- y se fueron los chicos

Después de ese incidente tuve los meses tranquilos aunque de vez en cuando Tania trataba de humillarme con sus palabras pero le salía el tiro por la culata, así pase 6 meses tranquila en el internado siendo hasta la actualidad la mejor de la sección y el orgullo de mi madre pero hasta que llego ese día en el Tania comenzó su venganza, lo peor es que yo tontamente caí.

QUE CREEN QUE ESTE TRAMANDO TANIA? MMMMM Y QUE ABRA ECHO EDWARD TBM MUY PRONTO LO SABRAN ^^


	5. Propuesta inesperada

**OJO SORRY SI ES QUE NO LES AVISE LOS QUE ESTA EN PARENTESIS () SON PENSAMIENTOS y las historias son mias pero los personajes le pertenecen a eM**

**CHICOS GRACIAS POR RESIVIR BIEN MI HISTORIA ESTOY SUPER CONTENTA DE QUE LES AGRADE SOBRE TODO GRACIAS A;**

**CasSandRa Dhe Cullen**** y a ****ElizabethCullen.21**

**GRACIAS ^^**

Propuesta inesperada

Bella Pov:

En el segundo semestre la popularidad de Tania fue bajando por mí, ya que llamaba más la atención por ser buena estudiante que decidieron invertir más en el decatlón académico y quitar el presupuesto de las animadoras.

Ok lo admito tenia miedo que ella me hiciera algo, pero nada solo me ignoraba, así que estuve tranquila sin saber realmente de lo que era capaz ella.

Edward Pov:

Un nuevo año, junto a mi hermosa novia, amigos y mi familia sobretodo la popularidad que tenia aun vigente en el internado, ahí solo mandaba yo aparte de mi amor Tania, siempre éramos los reyes de los bailes, era le mas deseado por todas las chicas pero mi corazón solo le pertenecía a Tania.

Ya me había instalado en mi habitación, por surte nuevamente me toco con Emmet y Jasper así que decidimos ir buscar a las chicas (aunque a veces me sentía como un tercio) , pero fui de todas maneras por quería saber en que habitación le toco a mi hermana , tocamos y tocábamos pero nadie abría.

Que raro Alice me dijo que venga a estas horas – dijo Jasper

De seguro se fue de compras esa enana- se burlo Emmet

Y comenzamos a escuchar unas risas, claro reconocí las de Alice y Rosa pero escuche otra risa mas que me pareció la mas hermosa risa que he escuchado y aparecieron, Bueno su risa no le favorecía nada en su físico era gordita, fea no era pero tampoco se comparaba con mi amor, pero tenia unos hermosos ojos castaños que se me quedaron mirando fijamente por primera vez en mi vida se me salió una sonrisa de satisfacción que ni siquiera con Tania me pasaba.

Mira Eddy una tomatito – jajajja dijo el Emmet- wau mas rojita te puedes poner- eso si fue gracioso dios por que me sigue llamando Eddy

Ya Emmet osito no la molestes – dijo Odio que me llames Eddy -le dije molesto

Jajajajajajja ok chicos ya déjenla tranquilo- dijo Jasper- amor como estas diciéndole a Alice- vi como ella sonreía- bien amor le contesto dándole un casto beso

Así que tú eres mi cuñada?- dijo Rosalie- que! – exclamo Alice sorprendida wau así bueno eso recién me entere yo también.

Si para eso venia para presentarlas pero veo que ya se conocen- Dijo Jasper

Bueno como ya nos conocemos entre nosotros será mejor que los presentemos ante ella- dijo señalándome

Bella, ellos son Emmet – señalo al grandulon que e dio un abrazo - Ola tu vas a hacer mi otra hermanita- dijo dejándola sorprendida- el es mi amor Jasper- se acerco a darle un beso el la mejilla – ola – me dijo, y me señalo– y este es mi hermano Edward- ola- le di un beso también en la mejilla, Y cuando la bese sentí su fragancia era exquisita , no se sentía nada artificial como los perfumes que se ponía Tania.

Chicos ella es Isabella pero para los conocidos como nosotros llámenla Bella – dijo Alice con una sonrisita mirando a Bella.

De ahí pasamos al depa de las chicas hasta tarde, yo no podía quitar la mirada de Bella para ver sus hermosos ojos de chocolate (rayos que te pasa tú amas a Tania), pero no podía evitarlo….extraño.

Fijándonos que ya era tarde nos fuimos al nuestro depa despidiéndonos de las chicas, ya en nuestro cuarto.

Eddy parece que no le podías quitar los ojos encima a Bella jajajaja- dijo Emmet mientras que Jasper también sonreía

Jjajja deja de llamarme Eddy1! Además si la e estado viendo es por que esta tremendamente gorda debería hacer algo de dieta- los dos se quedaron sin palabras hasta yo, no se por que dije eso.

De ahí todo paso en un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaba pegado a la pared y en frente a un Emmett furioso y un Jasper tratando de calmarlo

Nunca la vuelvas llamar así! Ella es una personas mil veces mejor que tu Tania pobre de tu que me entere que la estas humillando

Ok ok no dije nada lo siento- y me soltó

Ehhh me voi a dormir hasta mañana- y me fui

A la mañana siguiente todo estaba normal, hasta la hora del almuerzo. Había pasado por Tania para ir a comer juntos, pero no pude evitar ver a la mesa de mis amigos a Bella, que me observaba con ojos asustados , no me explicaba el por que de esa reacción de un de repente se paro y estaba por votar su comida, cuando paso todo por cámara lenta.

Vi a Bella comenzar a caer, como su comida iba a ir directo encima de Tania , como mis amigos y hermana se quedaban sorprendidos, salvar a Tania o a Bella , sin pensarlo la cogí a Bella, que aun tenia los ojos cerrados, tenerla entre mis brazos era cómodo, su cercanía que teníamos podía olerla y tenia las ganas tremendas de probar esos labios rosáceos (cálmate!) me quede viéndola hasta que escuche un grito desesperante es ahí cuando reaccione de Tanya la vi y estaba bañada en espagueti.

-Tania calma fue solo un accidente- le dije

- Accidente? A esto- señalando su cuerpo y ropa – llamas accidente no! No! no! Ella lo ISO apropósito- y por que rayos lo aria?

- y por que lo aria?- le dije extrañado es la primera vez que veía a Tania con ese humor

- ella me odia por lo que paso en la mañana- grito- (¿en la mañana?)

-Que paso?

- eh esto nada amor ya vámonos por favor acompáñame a cambiarme-me dijo

- Nos vemos Bella

La espere afuera, hasta que fuimos a su depa y espere a que se cambiara, nuestro relación no pasaba de los besos aunque yo ya quería pasar al siguiente nivel siempre me detenía, i esa vez también paso lo mismo.

Así paso el tiempo y ya nos encontrábamos cerca al baile de primavera, en ese tiempo Tania se encargaba de hacer promoción para ser los reyes del baile, un día después de haber salido al cine nos encontrábamos en el sofá besándonos y las cosas se estaban poniendo mas calientes, quería estar con ella , que mi primera vez sea con ella. Y así estábamos, y sentí que Tania no iba aparar así que aproveche al máximo mí tiempo.

Eddy para- me dijo alejándome pero con una mirada sospechosa

Lo siento me deje llevar es que te amo- le dije

En verdad me amas- me pregunto con una sonrisa maliciosa

Si Tania nunca lo dures que te amo

Harías cualquier cosa por mí? Por que te prometo que si lo haces me acostaría contigo- cuando me dijo eso, me quede en shock pero si aria lo que sea por tenerla en mi brazo

Claro que si – le conteste y ella me dio una hermosa sonrisa

Ok, por que si quiero que hagas algo por mi

Que es lo que deseas?

Quiero que destruyas a Bella

Que!

BUENO ACA ESTA LO QUE SE ESPARABA COMNO COMENZO TANIA TRAMAR TOD ESA CHICA DE PLASTCIO RELUSIENTE MALA! JEJEE EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPI VA A SER UN Tania pov para que sepan como comenzó a tramar todo y como logro convencer a edward que lo haga reviews? Besos y abrazos


	6. El plan perfecto

El plan perfecto

Tania Pov

Quiero que destruyas a Bella – le dije

Que!- me dijo

Lo tenia en mis manos eso era lo mejor lo podía utilizar cada vez que me daba la gana, estaba perdidamente enamorado de mi, y ahora lo iba a utilizar para destruir a esa cerdita sabelotodo por su culpa mi fama en este internado estaba decayendo.

Y el seguía viéndome sorprendido y yo lo veía haber si aceptaba o no hasta ahora recuerdo como planifique todo desde que me entere que Bella quería mi novio, (que! Hasta eso me pensaba quitar!)

_**Inicio del Flashback**_

_Estaba en el baño retocándome para Edward y para que los chicos cuando pasen se queden tarados cuando escuche la voz de la enana odiosa de mi cuñada entrando con la gordita así que me meta a uno de los baños para que no me vean._

_Pero u cambio no te aria nada mal además de repente Edward se fija en ti- dijo la enana, y yo me tape la boca para taparme el grito, la gordita quería a mi Eddy._

_Y por que dices por que por Edward? -Dijo la gordita_

_A mi no me engañas Bella a ti te gusta mi hermano_

_Que! Tu estas loca además el tiene novia y no quiero problemas con ella_

_Ósea que si te gusta_

_Si- lo dijo tan bajo que apenas lo oí _

_Que dijiste?_

_Que si Alice ya contenta_

_Mucho entonces vamos hacer que Edward se fije en ti_

_Así que la gordita esta enamorada de mi Eddy, ahí fue cuando planee todo iba a destruir a la causante de que mi fama se fuera al tacho y que me trate de quitar a Eddy jajajaja ella comparándose conmigo que lastima me da jajjaja._

_**Fin del Flashback**_

Asi que ya tenia todo planeado para destruir a esa gordita, y que no vuelva nunca mas a este internado e iba a utilizar a mi Eddy, para destrozarla desde el punto mas sensible su corazón su amor hacia Edward.

Y como lo que mas deseaba Edward era que me acostara con el de ahí lo iba a agarrar (si supiera que yo no soy virgen jajajaja) para que isiera lo que yo quiera , i asi fue iba comenzar mi plan para destruirla poco a poco.

Te dije que destruyas a Bella- le dije

¿Por qué?- me pregunto

Por que te lo digo y te voy a dar una buena recompensa- y meti mi mano debajo de su camisa y toque su pecho (ummm no estaba mal) y segua seduciéndolo hasta que por fin me dijo lo que quería escuchar

Ok Tania dije que aria por ti lo que sea asi que que quieres que haga

Ok mi amor este es el plan

ASI QUE LO PROMETIDO ES DEUDA ^^ ACA ESTA LO PLANEADO POR Tanya que maldita! Jajaja xD pero bueno en el siguiente capi ya se enteraran que es lo que hizo edward para destrozar a bella que tarado la verdad no lo creen? Jejeje weno voy a tratar de subir mis historias lo mas antes que pueda ok? Besos y abrazos


	7. Destrozada

Destrozada

Bella Pov:

Faltaban un mes para el baile de primavera, pero realmente no pensaba ir (además quien se fijaría en mi), bueno aunque había un chico que se llama Jacob era muy lindo y amable conmigo pero no le podía corresponder el mismo sentimiento por que yo estaba enamorada de Edward era un chico amable y guapo.

A pesar de que se lo dije a Jacob el me comprendió y aun así sigue a mi lado acompañándome y ayudándome cada vez que lo necesito.

_** Inicio del Flashback**_

_Estábamos en el parque un domingo de salida y Jacob se ofreció a invitarme un helado, nos sentamos en una banca y estábamos charlando hasta que.._

_Bueno Bella- me dijo mirándome nervioso- esto te traje hasta acá por que quiero decirte algo importante- y nuevamente me miro- tu me gustas y demasiado y no me interesa tu físico por que tu eres una maravillosa persona _

_Jacob esto- me sentí completamente incomoda- perdóname pero no te puedo corresponder el mismo sentimiento- y vi como en sus ojos se apagaba esa luz de esperanza- de verdad perdóname_

_Ummmmmm Ok Bella no te preocupes pero por lo menso me dejarías ser tu amigo- me pregunto_

_No solo mi amigo sino mi mejor amigo le dije sonriendo _

_Y así seguimos charlando de cualquier tontería y me llevo a conocer su taller de mecánica era sorprendente lleno de cosas grasosas y herramientas tiradas pero era lindo y acogedor._

_**Fin del Flashback**_

Desde ese día se convirtió en unos de mis mejores amigos, uniéndose al grupo de los demás chicos todo era normal y tranquilo, incluso hasta con Edward las cosa habían mejorado cada vez conversábamos mas, me acompañaba a mis clases y me recogía a almorzar, me di cuenta que estaba completamente alejado de Tania pero no había escuchado que hubieran terminado. Pero lo mas extraño me resulto ese mismo día en la clase de biología que compartíamos.

Tome asiento por que compartíamos mesa de proyectos el estaba mirando la ventana, cuando sintió que llegue se tenso, no le tome importancia hasta que...

Esto…Bella?

Si dime _

Ehhhhhhh mira el domingo que tenemos salida .. te gustaría ir al cine?

Perdón- dios no lo podía creer me estaba pidiendo salir- pero Tania no se molestara?

Entre Tania y yo ya no hay nada-

Wauu y por que me invitas a salir a mi?

Es que termine con Tania por ti Bella es que me gustas- me lo dijo con un leve sonrojo (no lo puedo creer el amor de mi vida también le gusto)

De verdad?- se me salió una sonrisa que no la esperaba- bueno ok vayamos al cine

Gracias- me dio una hermosa sonrisa y se fue a su siguiente clase

Y fue desde e cita que Edward y yo comenzamos a salir hasta que me pidió ser su novia, era la chica mas feliz del internado , estaba al lado del chico de mis sueño, pero lo que m extrañaba era que en ningún momento Tania me molesto o me dijo algo pero tenia la leve sospecha, sobretodo el día en que Jacob trato de decirme algo de ella pero no le tome importancia.

Bella? No me gusta que estés con Edward el d verdad no te quiere te esta usando- yo me quede sorprendida viéndolo

Hablas tonterías el si me quiere me lo a demostrado

Y Yo se lo que te digo por favor ten cuidado por que se ve que no me vas a creer i se fue con la cabeza agachada

Ola amor que hacia Jacob contigo?- me dijo como medio molesto (estaba celoso)

Nada amor- dándole un beso- solo conversábamos

Aaaaaa bueno nos vamos- vi como se ponía mas tranquilo extraño

Estábamos caminado de la mano a nuestra siguiente clase cuando me dijo

-Amor se acerca el baile de primavera y quisiera saber si te gustaría ir conmigo

- Claro que me encantaría

- Perfecto entonces vamos a ir juntos

Cuando se lo conté a Alice y Rosa no lo podían creer, desde nuestra relación iniciada con Edward era algo extraño pero me felicitaron de todos modos, así que nos fuimos ese domingo a comprar nuestros vestidos, a pesar de haber discutido con las cicas se salieron con la suya ellas me iba a arreglar para el baile.

Y llego el gran día las chicas me dieron a escoger un vestido negro, con unos lazos para amárralos a la espalda y acentuaba una cintura mas formada, mi cabello lo soltaron, primero lo lucieron y en la puntas les isieron pequeñas ondas , con un maquillaje de matices negros y plateados, isieron un estupendo trabajo me veía linda

Chicas gracias son lo máximo- estaban a punto de salirme lagrimas ellas eran muy especiales para mi

Ya no lores que se te va a correr el maquillaje y a nosotras también- dijo Alice

Es que nadie hacia estas cosa por mi gracias de veras

Ok chicas basta de sentimentalismo y vallamos por nuestros chicos – dijo Rosa

Así que salimos a encontrarnos con los chicos , realmente se veían bien, Emmet y Jasper, pero Edward no podía quitar los ojos de el y parece que el tampoco de mi, se veía realmente guapo con ese traje negro, resaltaba sus hermosos ojos verdes.

Eddy se te va a meter una mosca de tanto que tienes la boca abierta- su comentario iso que todos rieran excepto yo que no podía dejar de estar roja.

Te ves hermosa- me dijo pero con una cara de tristeza

Gracias , pero por que pones esa cara- le pregunte se tenso y me dijo

No por nada

Y nos dirigimos al baile, todo era perfecto era mágico, estaba junto a mis amigos, hasta Jacob estaba feliz había invitado a una chica llamada Leah, pero dijo que era un chica agradable y que por eso la invito a salir.

Estaba bailando, hasta que Edward me aviso que iba a ir un rato al baño, ahí fue cuando se fue la luz todos nos asustamos hasta yo, y regreso la luz y hubo un foco apuntándome directamente a mi, fue ahí donde comenzó m humillación. Se escucho que alguien hablaba desde el micrófono, cuando reconocí la voz supe que era de Tania.

Aunque la mona se vista de seda mona se queda Bellita- yo quede en shock no sabía que hacer

Acaso creías que Eddy en verdad te amaba que te iba a dejar por mí? Jajaja que ilusa eres, sabes Eddy tanto me ama que me dijo que iba a hacer lo que sea por mi, hasta enamorarte-

No no eso es mentira- sentía que se me acumulaban las lagrimas

Jajajajaja no me crees acaso escucha esto – y yo me quede atenta, vi a mi alrededor y no encontraba a Edward, y mis amigas viéndome como en shock igual que mis amigos´

_**INICIO DE LA GRABACION**_

_**Mi amor cuanto te extrañado- esa era la voz de Edward**_

_**De verdad mi amor pero ya sabes que lo haces por que te voy a dar una buena recompensa- y esa la de Tania**_

_**Si lo se lo se pero no puedo aguantar a esa cerdita besándome , no se comparan con tus besos- (no puede ser cierto)**_

_**De verdad me amas solo a mi y me deseas solo a mi**_

_**SI si y se escuchaban jadeos ( se estaban besando)**_

_**Ya falta poco para el baile no te preocupes de ahí te recompensare con lo que mas deseas**_

_**Si mi amor, estoy aburrido de estar con Bella encima besa mal**_

_**FIN DE LA GRABACION**_

No podía parar de llorar, por que me mintió , que le hice para que me haga esto. Nunca me amo…. Nunca

-Y te preguntaras por que lo iso no?- dijo Tania en el micrófono

- Simple por que el me ama y aria cualquier cosa por mi- lo dijo con arrogancia- te die que no te metiera conmigo y ahora señoras y señores el gran final.

Y fue ahí que sentí que algo me callo encima y solo me cubrir la cabeza, cuando abrí mis ojos no lo podía creer estaba bañada en lodo y no se que cochinadas mas , y fue ahí cuando me percaté , mis amigas llorando, los chicos consolándolas a los demás de las fiesta burlándose de mi, Tania sonriendo con malicia como diciendo ¡te gane! Y para el final la cara de pena y horror de Edward(maldito todo esto fue por su culpa).

Salí corriendo de la fiesta, fue ahí cuando me di cuenta que me seguían.

Bella ¡! Bella- voltie para ver el culpable de tener el corazón destrozado y mi alma humillada- por favor perdóname no pensé que Tania hiciera eso en verdad estoy enamorado de ti- con lagrimas en los ojos (que maldito actor)

Jajaja creerte! Vete al diablo"! eres un maldito te odio te odio! Me humillaste nunca lo pensé de ti- me agarro del brazo y yo para soltarme le metí una cachetada, el solo me soltó y se toco la mejilla.

No quiero verte nunca más en mi vida nunca! Adiós Edward Cullen

Solo quería irme de ese lugar, irme para nunca más regresar, a ese maldito internado.


	8. Sentimientos Encontrados

Sentimientos encontrados

Edward Pov:

No se por que rayos acepte lo que me propuso, si por estar enamorado o eso creo, pero como lograría conquistar a Bella para que sea mi novia y de ahí terminarle aun recuerdo lo que me dijo.

_**Inicio del Flashback**_

_Ok amo r este es el plan- me dijo Tania- la enamoras, la ilusionas pero luego le dices que jugaste con ella y que me quieres a mi simple_

_Solo eso estas segura?_

_Claro que si amor o que pensabas que iba a hacer algo peor?_

_No amor bueno si ese es parte del trato_

_Eres de lo mejor amor por eso te amo!- i seguimos besándonos_

_**Fin del Flashback**_

Y fue así como la invite a salir , la verdad cuando lo ice de verdad me sentía nervioso como si de veras me interesara (que rayos estoy pensando!) y para mi mayor sorpresa ella acepto, i fue así como poco a poco la fui conociendo mejor, la verdad es que teníamos muchas cosas en común y me encantaba su manera de ok lo admito me estaba enamorando de ella, pero aun creo que no me daba cuenta en ese tiempo, el plan que estábamos haciendo Tania y yo casi se va al tacho un día en que nos encontramos a escondidas en la parte trasera del internado, apenas vi a Tania me la comí a besos, pero en realidad a comparación a los de Bella los de Tania eran demasiados fríos y los de Bella eran cálidos y entregados y el sabor era increíble.

Mi amor cuanto te extrañado- le dije

De verdad mi amor pero ya sabes que lo haces por que te voy a dar una buena recompensa- dijo ella

Si lo se lo se pero no puedo aguantar a esa cerdita besándome , no se comparan con tus besos- tenia que meterme eso a la cabeza con la que estoy de verdad es Tania

De verdad me amas solo a mi y me deseas solo a mi- me dijo besándome el cuello

SI si – no podía dejar de gemir

Ya falta poco para el baile no te preocupes de ahí te recompensare con lo que mas deseas- si eso era lo que quería

Si mi amor, estoy aburrido de estar con Bella encima besa mal

Fue ahí cuando escuche a alguien que os había escuchado que rayo! Si se entera Bella todo se iría al tacho y no tendría cara de verla.

Faltaron solo unos días para el baile de primavera (supuestamente ese día terminaría con ella) estaba en mi habitación con los demás chicos cuando me preguntaron

Ei Edward preparado?- me dijo Jasper

Si eso si espero con ansias ver a Bella

Uyy nuestro Eddy esta enamorado jajaja- me uni a sus risas, esperen enamorado? No no puede ser

Ok chicos vámonos!- dijo Emmet

Así que fuimos a buscar a las chicas, pero yo seguía pensativo a lo que dijeron (yo enamorado de Bella?) hasta que comenzaron a bajar las escaleras, primero Rosa, de ahí Alice de verdad se veían realmente hermosas, pero no se compararon en nada cuando vi a Bella , estaba realmente hermosa, no podía quitarte mi mirada de ella (ahora lo podía confirmar estaba enamorado de ella)

Eddy se te va a meter una mosca de tanto que tienes la boca abierta- su comentario iso que todos rieran hasta yo de la vergüenza.

Te ves hermosa- le dije

Gracias , pero por que pones esa cara- me pregunto sorprendiéndome pues aun yo seguía con Tania

No por nada

Tenia que terminar con Tania y evitar que mi ángel sufra así que cundo llegamos estuvimos bailando un rato y disfrutando de la fiesta como nunca la había disfrutado antes con Tania, hasta que la vi coqueteando con Mike un chico del equipo de básquet, le dije a Bella que necesitaba ir al baño y me acerque a ella.

Tania necesito hablar contigo- era me miro sorprendida que la allá encontrado con Mike pero la verdad no me interesaba

Eddy amor dime que pasa- diablos quería ir directo al grano

Debemos terminar Tania yo no te amo, y no quiero que le hagas daño a Bella

Que! No tú no me puedes hacer esto! No!- me grito pero como estábamos cerca al parlante no se escucho nada

Tania yo amo a otra chica

Es por la cerdita no? No! Tu no me puedes dejar por esa por esa no

Deja de llamarla así ok? Si i si es ella a la que amo

Esto me las a pagar me las vas a pagar! – me grito

Ahí la deje gritando y me dirigí al baño, necesitaba relajarme un poco antes de ir con mi ángel, así que me eche un poco de agua en la cara y me vi en el espejo, sonreí por lo que vi e el una sonrisa de paz y tranquilidad por fin me sentía mejor, iba a salir del baño pero no podía, empujaba y empujaba y no podía abrirla fue ahí cuando escuche una risa (no esa risa no) era la risa de Tania algo le va a hacer a mi ángel no puede ser.

Comencé a gritar para ver si alguien me abría estaba desesperado tenia miedo que la dañara, hasta que sentí que alguien abría su puerta gracias nada mas le decía pero nunca me fije quien era realmente.

Llegue a la pista y me lleve con la peor sorpresa de mi vida, mi ángel bañada desde la cabeza a los pies de barro no podía verla así estaba destrozada se le veía en los ojos. (maldita tania) no lo puedo creer fue ahí cuando mi ángel se fue corriendo y yo la seguí.

Bella ¡! Bella- voltio para verme- por favor perdóname no pensé que Tania hiciera eso en verdad estoy enamorado de ti- sentía como mis ojos se llenaban de lagrimas

Jajaja creerte! Vete al diablo"! eres un maldito te odio te odio! Me humillaste nunca lo pensé de ti- la sostuve del brazo no la quería perder, pero me lanzo una cachetada, yo solo me quede en shock soltándola, tocándome donde me había pegado y se fue quien diría que esa iba a ser la ultima vez que la vería, mientras que yo solo me derrumbaba.+

BUENO TAL Y COMO DIJE SUBIRIA LAS HISTORIAS LO MAS ANTES POSIBLE ACA TIENEN LA VERSION DE EDWARD Y SABRAN TODA LA VERDAD DETRÁS DE LA HUMILLACION , REVIEWS? BESOS Y ABRAZOS ^^


	9. El adiós

El adiós

Bella Pov:

Llegue a mi habitación y me derrumbe (no se como pude llegar), esto esta horrible que le hice a Edward para que me haga esto, por que me uso, nunca me amo, no podía parame mi cuerpo no me obedecía, así que seguí así hasta que sentí de dos pares de brazos me levantaban y me fije que eran Alice y Rosa y detrás estaban Emeet y Jasper.

Dios Bella oh Dios no se que decir maldita Tania!- decía Alice llorando

No te preocupes Bella nosotras nos vamos a encargar de ella, las va apagar un a una y sobre todo el estúpido de Edward

No te preocupes amor de eso me encargo yo ahora mismo vamos Jasper- y se fueron los chicos

Vamos, Bella pequeña vamos ahí que asearte

Y nos dirigimos a mi baño, pero no podía decir nada seguí en shock no podía, una vez que llegamos al baño le dije.

Quiero verme en el espejo- le dije

Pero Bella para que…-dijo Rosa pero les corte

QUIERO VERME EN EL ESPEJO!

Y me soltaron cuando me vi en el espejo, no pude evitar regresionar, todo lo que había pasado hoy con Edward mi amigos, todo era tan hermoso para ser cierto y después la humillación de Tania , todo mi mundo se derrumbo, y no pude evitar volver a llorar, y seguir llorando las chicas también lo hacían, sentía pena no querías hacerlas sufrir pero no podía evitar mi pena.

De ahí todo paso rápido, me asearon, me cambiaron y me llevaron a mi cuarto, les pedí una y otra vez que no arruinen su baile por mi, pero dijeron que no me iban a dejar sola , no se que habría pasado con Edward, Jasper y Emmet, por que de ahí regresaron los dos últimos a verme diciendo lo mismo que las chicas no me iban a dejar sola.

Yo solo pensaba una cosa, quería irme de acá me iba a ir para no volver mas, me daba pena por mis amigas, pero aun amaba a Edward y no podía verle la cara después de lo que me hizo así que terminando esta semana me iba para no regresar.

La semana paso sin inconvenientes, supe que Tania fue castigada con una expulsión, pero como su padre era de dinero la dejaron regresar, pero como ninguno de los chicos me dejo no se me acerco para nada, igual Edward los primeros días me llamaba me mandaba mensajes cosa que yo ignoraba ni los leía, trato de acercarse pero Edward casi lo vuelve a golpear de nuevo así que desistió.

Por fin llego domingo, llego el día de mi partida, llame a mi madre Esme para que me recoja, después de lo que le conté lo que me sucedió acepto rotundamente llevarme de ese sitio, a así que aquí estaba despidiéndome de ellos.

Ángela estaba llorando y siendo consolada por Ben, Rosa y Alice trataban de mostrarse fuerte y sonrientes , pero no les llegaba a los ojos, mi hermano Emmet el si estaba llorando que gracias pobre osito, y Jasper lo consolaba.

Bueno chicos llego el final, me encanto haberlos conocido, siempre van a estar en mi corazón y en mi memoria los quiero.

Nosotros también a ti Bella- y nos dimos un abrazo de grupo

Pero Bella vas a volver?- dijo Alice

No peque yo me voy para nunca mas volver, se acuerdan que me dijeron que era buena cantando- asintieron- pues intente ser aceptada el la escuela de artes de L.A y me aceptaron- todos me miraron sorprendidos

Que buena noticia aunque quiere decir que ni en tu casa te podremos visitar- dijo una voz varonil

Jake amigo – y lo abrace

Que pensabas que no me iba a despedir, ten toma un regalo- lo abrí y vi una hermosa pulsera con un dije de lobito era hermoso

Jake no te hubieras molestado

No es ninguna molestia ok?, ya para de llorar me pone triste verte así- yo solo trate de sonreír

Y se oyó un claxon volteamos todos y era mi madre, bajo y saludos a todos , y de ahí me ayudo a meter mis maletas y yo aproveche para abrazar a cada uno. Esta ves si no pude evitar llorar me dolía en el alma dejarlos ( y que Edward no venga d despedirse pero bueno no quería tampoco que se enterara de que me voy).

Bueno chicos me voy gracias por todos lo quiero si?- ellos solo me sonrieron

Subí al auto, estaba arrancando y comenzó a avanzar y veía por la ventana trasera que mi amigos seguían ahí observando cuando me iba y fue ahí cuando lo vi, Edward venia corriendo y cuando se percato de que el carro estaba avanzando trato de alcanzarlo pero Emmet lo agarro, había pena en sus ojos no me lo explicaba seguro que quería perdón.

Hija me detengo para que te despidas de ese chico

No mama el es Edward no tengo que decirle nada sigue por favor- yo voltee para sentarme y fue ahí cuando escuche sus gritos

Bella! Bella!- vi que los chicos ya se habían ido y Edward se derrumbaba en el suelo viendo el auto donde me iba.

**SNIFFF SNIFF ME DIO PENA ESTA DESPEDIDA, JEJEJE PERO NO SE PREOCUPEN XQ EL DESTINO VA A SER QUE REGRESE BELLA PERO CON UN CAMBIO ROTUNDO Y CON GANAS DE VENGANZA JEJJEE REVIEWS? BESOS Y ABRAZOS ^^**


	10. Comenzar de Nuevo

Comenzar de Nuevo

Bella pov:

Ya paso un año desde aquel día, ahora tengo una habitación que comparto con una chica que se llama Jossy (bueno así le gusta que le digan xD) es muy buena conmigo a pesar de ser una mujer bella y de hermoso físico, pero tiene mentalidad y manera de ser es sencilla y la quiero un montón, es la única persona que sabe mi realidad de, por qué? me fui del internado, aun recuerdo cuando nos conocimos.

_**Inicio del Flashback**_

_Me encontraba en la puerta de mi nueva escuela, mi mama no paraba de llorar, se sentía triste que la deje de nuevo después de haber pasado tres hermosos mese con ella._

_Mama tranquila nos vamos a poder ver los viernes, sábados y domingos_

_Es que hija sin ti nuevamente voy a sentir la casa completamente sola- la verdad es que cuando dijo eso me dejo con un nudo en la garganta._

_No te preocupes mama vas a ver que un abrir y cerrar de ojos se acaba la semana si?- ella solo me sonrió así que la abrace como nunca la había abrazado- te quiero nunca lo olvides._

_A ingrese a mi nuevo hogar, estaba buscando mi habitación y cuando la encontré se escuchaba música desde adentro, toque y toque nadie abría así que, como tenia llave la abrí y me encontré con una chica que bailaba al ritmo de Dirty de Cristina Aguilera a pesar de ser la canción fuerte, ella lo bailaba con una agilidad, hasta que se percato que estaba yo adentro y le bajo el volumen a la música._

_Ola tú debes ser mi nueva compañera no?- dándome la mano_

_Si mucho gusto mi nombre es Isabella pero llámame Bella- fue cuando me fije que ella era una mujer muy hermosa de piel canela y tenía un físico envidiable, a comparación mía que soy gordita y fea._

_Mi nombre es Josselyn pero llámame Jossy así lo prefiero y me guiño el ojo- ambas nos echamos a reír- que alegría tener una compañera he estado muy sola- e hiso un puchero que me hizo acordar a Alice- te ayudo a desempacar_

_Ehh! No yo puedo sola no te preocupes- le dijo pero me corto_

_No ES Molestia ademas vamos a compartir los próximos 3 años juntas- así que di la batalla por vencida_

_Mientras que hablábamos de las cosa del la escuela, llego el tema del corazón ella me confesó que había un chico de acá que le gustaba se llamaba Demetri. Y cuando me pregunto a mi no pude evitar las lagrimas que se avecinaban._

_Lo siento no debí preguntar si te incomodaba- me dijo apenada_

_No te preocupes solo que me trae malos recuerdos_

_Ok, pero no te sientas obligada a contarme no te preocupes- me sonrió- tu misma has dicho ahora somos amigas no? Si te lo voy a contar – así que le conté todo desde mi llegada al internado, hasta la humillación de Tania_

_Que maldita!- grito que me hizo saltar- como pudo hacerte eso! Y encima el idiota de Edward uhhh los odio!- dijo_

_Jossy ya basta por favor si?yo vine para dejarlo eso en el pasado no vale la pena seguir así por ellos_

_Si tienes razón, lo siento_

_Y así nos seguimos contando varias cosas, hasta que vimos nuestros horarios compartíamos canto y baile nada más , porque ella estudiaba baile profesional y yo canto en especial. Pesar de tener un cuerpo bonito, Jossy se vestía como yo, ropas granes según ella como desia así me siento mas cómoda._

_Al día siguiente fue en que conocí a Demetri, a la hora del almuerzo Jossy y yo habíamos quedado para encontrarnos, nos dirigimos a una mesa donde se encontraba un chico (muy guapo sea la verdad), que cuando vio a Jossy le sonrió pero cuando me vio su sonrisa fue más grande (cosa que me extraño)._

_Ola Dem!- le sonrió_

_Ola Jossy me vas a presentar a tu amiga?- le dijo con una sonrisa coqueta, vi como se fastidiaba Jossy así que me presente sola_

_Isabella, pero mejor llámame Bella- y le di la mano, pero él me beso la mejilla_

_Mucho gusto, el nombre te queda perfecto para ti- y me guiño el ojo_

_Nos sentamos a comer y vi como Jossy se ponía mas y mas triste, es ahí cuando me entere que Demetri estaba estudiando para ser sonidista así que compartíamos clases, era un chico súper amable pero no me sentía atraída a él, así que en sus intentos de conquistarme lo rechazaba no solo por mi sino por Jossy no podía hacerle esto._

_Hubo un día en que un grupo de chicas trato de humillarme de mi físico así que Jossy me dio una idea._

_. Amiga o mejor dicho hermana- me sonrió- por qué no mejor haces los ejercicios que hago conmigo?, así vas a tomar mejor forma tu cuerpo además nos falta crecer y esas ya se han operado sin pensar que les falta crecer._

_Si JOSSY TIENES RAZON , VOY A CALLARLES LA BOCA A TODOS-_

_Esa es mi chica_

_** Fin del Flash Back**_

Y tal como dijo Jossy los ejercicios que realizábamos diariamente nos favoreció bastante y mucho mas a Jossy, no es por alardear pero éramos las chicas más deseadas en la escuela por nuestros cuerpos y belleza ( lo pueden creer, si dije belleza) hasta en eso me favoreció estaba completamente cambiada.

Nos faltaba un año para terminar nuestras clases cuando nos llego la noticia, en la escuela llego un representante llamado Aro Vulturi para formar un equipo completo de música, con gente encargada de los efectos, sonido entre otros y los que cantaran seria un grupo de chicas, y que si conseguíamos el trabajo íbamos a ser contratadas por todo un año como banda. Así que no perdimos la oportunidad los tres postulamos a la banda.

Nos fue bien Aro nos felicito por nuestro buen desempeño pero eso no nos aseguraba nada, hasta que llego el gran día, iban a poner los resultados en el muro principal de la universidad, una vez puesta un grupo te se acerco a chismosear quienes iban a hacer las 6 chicas escogidas para el grupo, solo iba a ver 1 que cantaba así que ese papel estaba muy peleado y ese era el que quería), nosotros esperamos a que se vaciara el muro para poder observar.

Bien chicos llego la hora, ojala lo hayamos conseguido- le dije y nos cercamos a leer la hoja.

Déjame yo veo – dijo Jossy- busco y le salió una sonrisa- Dem lo conseguimos!

Que estás segura de verdad!- dijo el

Si!- y se abrazaron yo me acerque a ver y era cierto si lo habían conseguido, Dem como sonidista y Jossy como una de las bailarinas, estaba ansiosa por saber si conseguí la de cantante así que puse a revisar pero cuando encontré mi nombre, no lo podía creer no pensé realmente que pasara esto, lo único que quería era ir a mi cama a llorar, así que voltee y los vi a los dos con los ojos llorosos.

Bella estas bien? Qué pasa?- me dijo Dem pero no podía verlos necesitaba estar sola así que me fui corriendo a mi cuarto.

BUENO MSI PEQUEÑAS ACA ESTA EL SIGUIENTE CAPI CREEN QUE LO CONSIGUIO O NO? REVIEWS? BESOS Y ABRAZOS


	11. La Llamada

La llamada

Bella Pov:

No había conseguido el de cantante (no puede ser) me estuve esforzando bastante para conseguirlo, llegue a mi cuarto y recordé lo que leí.

Escogidas para el grupo Musical

Bailarinas:

Josselyn Linares

Stefany Brown

Michelle Stanford

Megan Black

Brittany Smith

Cantante: (2da Ronda)

Lauren Marlory

Isabella Swan

Para la segunda ronda las chicas deben de formar una coreografía y cantar con las chicas escogidas como bailarinas, la prueba final será el próximo sábado a las 3.00 p .m

Bueno al menos había pasado la primera ronda, pero esto quiere decir también que voy a competir con una chica que no se si es mejor que yo, y ni siquiera es para quedarnos como bailarinas si no una gana o la otra pierde.

De ahí se aparecieron los chicos preocupados por mi reacción, cuando les conté se rieron, de que era ridícula de que debería de preocuparme por armar el número en vez de estar lamentándome que no conseguí el papel a la primera.

Al día siguiente después de clases, encendí la televisión para distraerme un poco y fue ah cuando me lleve una gran sorpresa…

_El siguiente joven boom de la música, como compositor Edward Culle se le encontró ayer en una cafetería junto a la nueva súper modelo Tania Denali, como ven en las imágenes, ellos se encontraban acaramelados, aunque ni por parte de_ _ella o de el se a confirmado una relación. A continuación les pasamos el video.._

Apague el televisor no pude ver mas, a pesar del tiempo y del perdón que me pidió él, todo también fue mentira, por que ellos siguen juntos (malditos), cuando llego Jossy le conté lo que paso y tuvo la idea de que salgamos ese día con Demetri a una nueva disco que ha salido por la zona, y yo solo quería divertirme y olvidarme de el.

Y así fue en la discoteca, baile con todo chico que me pedía (a pesar de que Demetri se molestara), hasta el amanecer.

Cuando me desperté sentía un fuerte dolor de cabeza, me dolía todo el cuerpo, pero lo que más me sorprendió fue ver la cama de Jossy, estaba con Demetri (vestidos pero abrazados) esa escena me gusto, poco a poco me fui desorientando mas, y vino nuevamente a mi los recuerdos, la razón por la que tome desmedidamente ayer.

Fue cuando ahí seme ocurrió todo, busque con desesperación mi cuaderno de composiciones, tenia una canción en mente así que no pare hasta completarla, quede satisfecha con la canción, se la enseña a Jossy y también le encanto, así que ella me iba a ayudar con la coreografía y Demetri con la música.

Y así estuvimos ensayando toda la semana, pero había un problema, no tenia quien vea los vestuarios, algo único y la vez femenino.

Chicos lamentablemente nos falta el vestuario- les dije

Pero contratamos a un diseñador- dijo Jossy

No les saldría demasiado caro- dijo Demetri pensativo, y fue ahí cuando se me ocurrió que una persona podría ayudarnos.

Chicos esperen tengo que hacer una llamada.

Gracias a Dios que aun tenia el número de esa casa, es extraño llamar ahí ya que casi nunca lo hacia pero necesitaba su ayuda urgente, marque el número y comenzó a sonar el sonido de espera hasta que contestaron, pero lo que no me esperaba era que contestara él.

Casa de los Cullen…


	12. Viejas amistades

SI LO SE NO TENGO PERDON POR NO ACTUALIZAR PERO TODO SE VOLVIO PATAS ARRIBA EN MI CASA PERO BUENO ACA LES DEJO OTRO CAPI ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE Y AGRADECER INFINITAMENTE A LOS QUE ME DEJAN Y REVIEW X AHÍ JEJEJE

Viejas Amistades

Bella Pov:

_Gracias a dios que aun tenia el numero de esa casa, es extraño llamar ahí ya que casi nunca lo hacia pero necesitaba su ayuda urgente, marque el numero y comenzó a sonar el sonido de espera hasta que contestaron, pero lo que no me esperaba era que contestara el._

_Casa de los Cullen…_

No pude evitar la sonrisa que me salió volver a escuchar su voz, y todos los recuerdos lindos que tuve con el y los demás chicos, así que decidí tomarle el pelo.

Que? Ya oficialmente eres un Cullen?- le pregunte, en la otra línea todo se quedo en silencio, pero se escuchaba que alguien discutía y que alguien se iba

Bella? Eres tú? De verdad?

Ola Jasper

Dios mío eres tú!- se notaba la alegría de su voz, casi me salen lagrimas de la felicidad al escuchar que se alegraba de escucharme y no se molestaba por que no me comunicaba con ellos- como estas pequeña nos as echo tanta falta acá

Si estoy bien no te preocupes, la escuela de artes es magnifica solo que ahora estoy metida en un lio de modas y necesito la ayuda de la experta

Jajajaja eso quiere decir que buscas a Alice no?

Si me puedes pasar con ella por favor?- le dije mientras me sostenía la cadenita que habíamos dividido entre las 3 ella, yo y Rosa. Se escuchaba que Jasper llamaba a Alice y le decía que era una sorpresa y que contestara

Alo! dígame por que me busca..- dijo

Que una hermana que te quiere demasiado no te puede llamar

Bella- dijo con la voz quebrada( estaba segura de que estaba llorando) bueno no la puedo juzgar yo también

Ola hermanita como estas? Por favor no grites para que no escuche tu ya sabes quien por favor?- le rogué

O no no te preocupes a acabado de salir, dime como estas? Ingrata no nos llamaste para nada- me la imaginaba con su puchero

Perdóname pero no podía tu ya sabes por que, además llamaba a tu celular y sonaba apagado

Jajaja bueno esa es mi culpe tengo otro numero, bueno y dime para que soy buena

Bueno Alice acá en la academia están buscando a unas chicas para ser integrantes de un grupo musical, así que audiciones para el de cantante y pase la primera ronda y ahora tengo que hacer una presentación para los productores, ya tengo todo listo pero me falta..

El vestuario- me corto ella- Bella no te preocupes yo voy para allá estoy de vacaciones y de paso te veo que dices

No no Alice no quiero que gastes solo te mando una foto de cada una de las chicas y los diseños

Nada yo voy para allá y punto, así que dime todas las indicaciones para llegar allá

Di la batalla por perdida, pues también me emocionaba saber algo de ella y verla, llego esa misma noche y la resivi en el aeropueto, cuando me vio no podía creer cuanto había cambiado , que estaba mas hermosa que antes, no me toco el tema de Edward así que le estuve inmensamente agradecida, al dia siguiente faltando dos días para la presentación Alice puso manos a la obra y nos diseño unos hermosos y trajes de lencería pero nada revelador me encanto, una vez que terminamos también de ayudarla a hacerlo aprovechamos el tiempo perdido saliendo, y recordando viejos tiempos, Alice me prometió quedarse hasta el dia de la presentación por que sus vacaciones de medio año se estaban acabando así que debía regresar, nos fuimos a acostar, ella dormía conmigo pues no tenia otro lugar que ofrecerle.

Llego el gran dia, fue ahí donde conocí a Lauren y mi confianza callo al piso era perfecta físicamente y bella, tenia miedo de que e ganara, pero lo que me causaba pena también eran las chicas que se tuvieron que aprender dos coreografías en pocos días, ala suerte comenzó ella, me lanzo una mirada como diciendo( observa y aprende) y comenzó la canción.

La canción que escogió fue I'm A Slave 4 U, la canción era buena, pero el vestuario y la coreografía eran demasiado toscas y reveladoras, con lo que es la voz si era buena pero en lo demás creo que se pasaba un poco de la raya, y termino la canción. Iba a ver un lapsus de 1 hora para que las chicas se refresquen un poco y alistarse para la segunda presentación, fue ahí cuando Alice y Jossy tomaron manos a la obra arreglándonos a todas, y en un dos por tres estábamos listas para presentarnos.

Suerte chicas- dijo Alice

No puedo negar que estaba nerviosa así que inicio la canción, habíamos pedido ayuda de una chica que hace rap para que haga el comienzo, ya que yo cantando esa parte no quedaba bien. Nos pusimos en nuestros lugares y comenzó la canción.

Now if your dude ain't acting right  
>You tell that dude he got to go<br>If that dude be claiming that he broke you

Tell that dude he got to go

If he want you to stay in the house everyday and night

Tell him he got to go

If he wanna run the streets then you run the streets too

And you tell him he got to go

(AHORA, SI TU CHICO NO SE ESTÁ COMPORTANDO BIEN, TU VAS Y LE DICES QUE TIENE QUE IRSE)

(SI ESE CHICO RECLAMA QUE FUE EL QUIEN CORTÓ, U DILE A ESE CHICO QUE TIENE QUE IRSE)

(SI QUIERE QUE TE QUEDES EN CASA TODO EL DÍA  
>DILE QUE TIENE QUE IRSE )<p>

(SI EL CORRE POR LAS CALLES, ENTONCES TU CORRES POR LAS CALLES TAMBIÉN Y LE DICES QUE TIENE QUE IRSE)

Baby, baby, somebody's gonna cry tonight

Baby, baby, but it won't be my tears tonight

So watcha think about that

Watcha think about it

Watcha think about that that that

Oh, baby

(BEBE, BEBE, ALGUIEN VA A LLORAR ESTA NOCHE  
>BEBE, BEBE, PERO ESTA NOCHE SERÁN MIS LÁGRIMAS)<p>

(ENTONCES QUE PIENSAS ACERCA DE ESO, QUE PIENSAS ACERCA DE ESO  
>QUE PIENSAS ACERCA DE ESO ESO ESO OH NENE) <p>

Tonight we gone switch up: I'll do you, you do me

Tonight you gone stay home while I'm running the street

What do you, what do you, what do you, what do you think about that, baby

What do you, what do you, what do you, what do you think about that, baby

(ESTA NOCHE LO VAMOS A INTERCAMBIAR Y YO TE Hare LO QUE TU ME HACE)  
>(ESTA NOCHE TU TE QUEDARÁS EN CASA MIENTRAS YO CORRO POR LAS CALLES)<br>(QUE PIENSAS ACERCA DE ESO NENE?)  
>(QUE PIENSAS ACERCA DE ESO NENE?) <p>

I'mma let you play my cards, so you can fill up looking hard

When that bitch has falled soon as you called so I can see her

Baby, baby, somebody's gonna cry tonight

Baby, baby, but it won't be my tears tonight

(YO TE DEJARÉ JUGAR MIS CARTAS PARA QUE TE PUEDAS SATISFACER LUCIENDO DURO)  
>(CUANDO ESA PERRA CAIGA TAN PRONTO COMO LA LLAMES DE MANERA A QUE YO PUEDA VERLA)<p>

(BEBE, BEBE, ALGUIEN VA A LLORAR ESTA NOCHE  
>BEBE, BEBE, PERO ESTA NOCHE SERÁN MIS LÁGRIMAS) <p>

So watcha think about that

Watcha think about it

Watcha think about that that that

Oh, baby

Tonight you gone call me a thousand times

Tonight I'm gone make up a thousand lies

(ENTONCES QUE PIENSAS ACERCA DE ESO, QUE PIENSAS ACERCA DE ESO  
>QUE PIENSAS ACERCA DE ESO ESO ESO OH NENE)<br>(ESTA NOCHE ME LLAMARÁS MIL VECES, ESTA NOCHE COMETERÉ MIL MENTIRAS, COMO TE SIENTES CON RESPECTO A ESO BEBE, COMO TE)

How do you, how do you, how do you, how do you feel about that, baby

How do you, how do you, how do you, how do you feel about that, baby

(QUE PIENSAS ACERCA DE ESO NENE?)  
>(QUE PIENSAS ACERCA DE ESO NENE?) <p>

I'mma let you play my cards, so you can fill up looking hard

When that bitch has falled soon as you called so I can see her

(YO TE DEJARÉ JUGAR MIS CARTAS PARA QUE TE PUEDAS SATISFACER LUCIENDO DURO)  
>(CUANDO ESA PERRA CAIGA TAN PRONTO COMO LA LLAMES DE) (MANERA A QUE YO PUEDA VERLA)<p>

Baby, baby, somebody's gonna cry tonight

Baby, baby, but it won't be my tears tonight

So watcha think about that

Watcha think about it

Watcha think about that that that

Oh, baby

(BEBE, BEBE, ALGUIEN VA A LLORAR ESTA NOCHE)  
>(BEBE, BEBE, PERO ESTA NOCHE SERÁN MIS LÁGRIMAS)<p>

(ENTONCES QUE PIENSAS ACERCA DE ESO, QUE PIENSAS ACERCA DE ESO)  
>(QUE PIENSAS ACERCA DE ESO ESO ESO OH NENE) <p>

Okay, hold up, watch think about that

You wear the dress and I put on your slacks

Tonight I'm going out and ain't coming back

You ain't get no more pussycat

See me in the club I'm out with my girls

Do like you do when you out with them dudes

Up in the club it's just me and my girls

Play like Katy Perry kissing on girls

Now you can't eat or sleep

And now you in the house thinking bout me

And now I do what you do and me

And now I love to see you baby

(OKAY, AGUANTA, QUE PIENSAS ACERCA DE ESO, TU TE PONES EL ) (VESTIDO Y YO LOS PANTALONES, ESTA NOCHE VOY A SALIR Y NO )(VOLVERÉ, YA NO TENDRÁS NADA DE ESTA GATITA, ME VERÁS EN EL ) (CLUB CON MIS CHICAS HACIENDO LO MISMO QUE TU CUANDO SALES )

(VOLVERÉ, YA NO TENDRÁS NADA DE ESTA GATITA, ME VERÁS EN EL ) (CLUB CON MIS CHICAS HACIENDO LO MISMO QUE TU CUANDO SALES )(KATY PERRY BESANDO A OTRAS CHICAS, AHORA YA NO PUEDES) (DORMIR NI COMER, Y AHORA ESTÁS EN CASA PENSANDO EN MI, Y) (AHORA HARÉ LO QUE TU HACES Y YO, AHORA SI QUE ME ENCANTARÍA) (VERTE BEBE)

Baby, baby, somebody's gonna cry tonight

Baby, baby, but it won't be my tears tonight

So watcha think about that

Watcha think about it

Watcha think about that that that

Oh, baby

(BEBE, BEBE, ALGUIEN VA A LLORAR ESTA NOCHE)  
>(BEBE, BEBE, PERO ESTA NOCHE SERÁN MIS LÁGRIMAS)<br>(ENTONCES QUE PIENSAS ACERCA DE ESO, QUE PIENSAS ACERCA DE ESO)  
>(QUE PIENSAS ACERCA DE ESO ESO ESO OH NENE) <p>

Now if your dude ain't acting right

You tell that dude he got to go

If that dude be claiming that he broke you

Tell that dude he got to go

If he want you to stay in the house everyday and night

Tell him he got to go

If he wanna run the streets then you run the streets too

And you tell him he got to go

(AHORA, SI TU CHICO NO SE ESTÁ COMPORTANDO BIEN, TU VAS Y LE DICES QUE TIENE QUE IRSE)  
>(SI ESE CHICO RECLAMA QUE FUE EL QUIEN CORTÓ, U DILE A ESE CHICO) (QUE TIENE QUE IRSE)<br>(SI QUIERE QUE TE QUEDES EN CASA TODO EL DÍA)  
>(DILE QUE TIENE QUE IRSE )<br>(SI EL CORRE POR LAS CALLES, ENTONCES TU CORRES POR LAS CALLES) (TAMBIÉN Y LE DICES QUE TIENE QUE IRSE) 

Baby, baby, oh, baby, baby, somebody's gonna cry tonight

Somebody's gonna cry tonight, baby

(BEBE, BEBE, ALGUIEN VA A LLORAR ESTA NOCHE)  
>(ALGUIEN VA A LLORAR ESTA NOCHE)<p>

No pude evitar durante toda la canción pensar en Edward y todo lo que me hizo, como dice la canción ahora soy otra que disfruta de salir, y pasarla mejor sin ese hombre.

Pero termino perfecto, tal y como planeamos y parece que le gusto a la gente y a los productores ya que aplaudieron parados, y tal como creía fui escogida con la cantante.

Las chicas y yo tuvimos una reunión por la celebración del nuevo grupo, pero nada desenfrenado ya que al dia siguiente se iban a ver algunos detalles del grupo y presentándonos a los integrantes empresariales del grupo.

Eran las 8 de la mañana y nos encontrábamos todos los chicos escogidos para este proyecto pero a excepción del productor el Sr, Aro Vulturi , pero faltaba ver al representante y el abogado.

Cuando llegaron observe que uno las personas que acompañaban a Aro eran jóvenes y realmente guapos. Uno era rubio de buena musculatura que resaltaba en ese sastre, y el otro no se quedaba atrás pero el en cambio era castaño, menos musculoso, pero no se le quitaba para nada lo guapo, acompañado de dos chicas lindas, pero su manera de vestir era demasiado ostentosa.

Disculpen la demora, bueno iniciemos los acá presentes como observan jóvenes van a forma parte también, las persona acá presentes son James- señalo al rubio – y Alec ellos van a ser su representante y abogado cualquier problema que se nos presenten y las señoritas presentes son Jessica y Victoria sus asistentes.

Durante toda l a reunión no pude evitar sentir la mirada de alguien en mi, y cuando me percate resulto ser James nuestro representante, pero su mirada era demasiado lasciva cosa que me incomodaba demasiado.

Casi terminando la reunión Aro comento algo esencial que hasta yo me había olvidado

Bella, según lo que leo te falta un año académico, así que para coordinar con nuestras presentaciones privadas haciendo conocer a nuestro grupo, James ya escogió el lugar perfecto para concluir tu año académico y de parte que ya quedamos con internado algunas presentaciones y el lugar es el inicio de las presentaciones- dándome un folder.

Disculpe dijo internado?- le comente

Si

Al dia siguiente era mi partida con todas las demás chicas, ya en la espera Jossy estaba sentada conmigo y me dijo.

Tranquila todo va a estar bien y además vamos a estar juntas no lo olvides– yo solo le sonreí, fue hay donde escuche nuestro llamado

ULTIMO LLAMADO A LOS PASAJEROS DEL AVION 306-C CON DESTINO A FORKS ESTA POR DESPEGAR

Solo pensé todos vuelven al lugar donde iniciaron

Les gusto? Reviews?

ACA LES DEJO EN LINK DE LA CANCION .com/watch?v=LpGFhuokOXw&ob=av3e

BESOS Y ABRAZOS


	13. De mal a peor

LO SE MRESCO SER LINCHADA POR NO PUBLICAR HACE MUCHO, PERO AUNQUE NO LO CREAN HACE POCO SALGO DEL HOSPITAL, SI HOSPITAL PERO GRACIAS A DIOS ESTOY BIEN Y CON MUXAS GANAS DE ESCRIBIR ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE

BESOS Y ABRAZOS

JOSSY

De mal a peor

Edward Pov:

Tres años han pasado desde aquel maldito día, y en ningún día deje de pensar en mi pequeña en mi ángel, Bella….

_**Inicio del Flash Back**_

_Después del baile me sentía el hombre mas miserable del mundo, sobre todo por que dañe al ser mas precioso en mi vida a Bella, todo por idiota, por haberme dejado llevar mis hormonas por una chica que nunca valió la pena._

_Y así seguía en la placita donde le iba a contar realmente toda la verdad de lo sucedido, hasta que escuche unos pasos, cuando sentí otro golpe mucho más fuerte en mi quijada._

_Por que! Solo dime por que!- me gritaba Emeet detrás de el estaban los demás chicos mirándome con cara de desaprobación_

_Emett yo no lo planee así de verdad estoy enamorado de ella, lo que dice Tania si fue verdad `pero yo amo…- otro golpe mas_

_No mientas nos mentiste a todos – golpe tras golpe- no te mereces ni nuestro respeto te desconozco hermano._

_Emett ya para por favor- rogaba Alice- Jasper por favor has algo_

_No me pidas eso Alice por que si hago lo que quiero también lo estaría golpeando.- solo llegue a escuchar eso por que de ahí comencé a ver todo negro, pero Emett me soltó, así que me pare fue ahí cuando vi a mi hermana con ojos llorosos_

_Que te hizo ella para que le hagas esto? Dime!- y fue ahí cuando recibí un golpe de ella- te desconozco tu no eres mi hermano_

_Yo solo me consumía en mi dolor y así pasaron las semana, cada vez que trataba de acercarme a ella, se interponían los chicos, un día normal de este infierno fue cuando escuche a la chismosa de Jessica escuchar la noticia que termino por destruirme._

_Confirmado, Bella se va del internado – decía una amiga suya_

_Pobre, la verdad yo me hubiera ido el mismo día en la que paso esa humillación_

_No puede ser ella no se puede ir, así que me encontraba corriendo no podía permitir que se valla mi ángel no me puede dejar, apenas abrí las puertas observe que ya los chicos estaban sin ella, volteo a ver que era lo que miraban y fue ahí cuando vi a mi ángel por ultima vez en mi vida, ella se dio cuanta de que la miraba la quise alcanzar pero todos me detuvieron, cuando logre zafarme de Emite comencé a correr como nunca lo hice en mi vida, pero no la llegue a alcanzar .la perdí la perdí para siempre._

_Bella!_

_** Fin del Flashback**_

Solo podía describir mi vida en dos palabras UN ASCO, si todo es un asco desde que no se nada de ella, la tristeza del saber que nunca mas la iba a volver a ver me sumergió en mi música, en componer para mí .

Han pasado tres estrepitosos años, aunque se sumergía solo en mi mundo y en la música, hasta que decidí dar a conocer mis canciones en un pequeño café que tuve a mi tío Cayo, según el gracias a mis presentaciones es como salte a mi camino a la fama como compositor, pero aun así mi vida era vacía sin saber nada de mi Bella.

Y así pasaron tres malditos años, en los crueles en la cual mis amigos y mi propia hermana se fueron alejando de mí desde ese día en que se descubrió toda la verdad con Tania.

Ya pasados los días estaba analizando toda mi vida en mi cama, escuche el sonido del teléfono, y como nadie contestaba, baje a ver quien era, ya que mi hermanita estaba distraída con su novio.

Yo voy…

Estaba a punto de contestar cuando sentí que me arrancaban el teléfono..

Hey..

Perdón pero seguro es mi mama , me dijo que me iba a llamar

Ok no hay problema… este voy a dar una vuelta por ahí

Me dirigía la puerta cuando escuche algo que se me paralizo el corazón, Jasper habia dicho Bella , enserio será ella? No lo creo por que me dijo que llamaba su madre .. Debo de estar alucinando..

He aquí estoy en el parque donde había confesado mi supuesto amor a Bella y me comencé a enamorar de ella, cuanta falta me hacia …

Eddy!- o no esa voz no

Que quieres Tania?

Qué no estas contento de verme cariño?- desde que se Bella, Tania no me a dejado ni u segundo respirar era como una garrapata a mi cuerpo- mira que me a arreglado especialmente pata ti, que no recuerdas que fecha se acerca?

Tania perdóname pero no estoy para adivinanzas- ok lo admito Tania era bella, pero no se comparaba en nada a mi Bella, fue cuando puso un puchero de lo mas horripilante.

Eddy en una semana es mi cumpleaños pensé que te acordaste- rayos su cumpleaños estaba tan perdido en mi mundo que ni me fijaba en las fechas – y como veo que te has olvidado quiero invitarte a una salida los dos, esta noche- hay esto no puede ser verdad- te animas?

Mira Tania antes que nada por favor no me llames Eddy lo detesto y con lo de la salida gracias pero no

Vamos Eddy por mi cumpleaños! Por favor!

Por que seré tan caballero?

Ok Tania voy a ir

Ok gracias nos vemos en el Pub Adonis a las 8 te parece?

OK

Así que regrese a casa para alistarme para celebrar el cumpleaños de Tania, a por si acaso Tania hora aparte a sido reconocida como modelo de pasarela en varias ocasiones y ya salió en varias revistas así que ahora los paparazzi van a estar el doble tendré que mantener mas cuidado.

Ya llegando al pub, me di cuenta que esto no era una salida de dos si no una fiesta, bueno que se podía hacer una vez dentro fui recibido por unas personas que no me las esperaba ver ahí.

Edward?-

Alice que haces acá?

Bueno, también me invitaron y a los demás chicos también- me dijo en tono cordial, si lo se nunca me perdonara lo de Bella- Puedo hablar contigo un momento afuera?

Si no ahí problema

Nos dirigimos a la parte trasera del pub y para mi gran sorpresa se encontraban todos mis amigos que hace tres años que los consideraba ya perdidos.

Chicos ustedes también los invitaron, pero que hacen todos acá a fuera.

Queríamos hablar contigo- comenzó Emmet

Hace tres años que llego una personita especial para todos nosotros, pero que tu no valorabas- no otra vez el tema de Bella no se dan cuenta de cuanto me duele hablar de ella- dijo Rosalie

Desde que ella se fue todo sentimos muy fuerte su ausencia fue como perder una hermana- mire a Alice que tenia los ojos llorosos

Pero después de estos tres largos años no s hemos dado cuenta que no solo nosotros sentíamos su ausencia si no tu también, la pena que se ven hasta en tus ojos ya perdimos a una y no planeamos perderte a ti, perdónanos por haberte dejado- comento Jasper

No podía creer lo que me decían ¿ tan evidente era mi pena al saber que nunca la iba a volver a ver?

Chicos no ustedes perdónenme a mi que por mi culpa ella no esta acá y aunque no lo crean si la llegue a amor y cargo con esa cruz hasta a hora ,- todos se miraron medios sospechoso pero no le di importancia.

Entonces juntos de nuevo?- pregunto mi peque

Nunca estuvimos separados- le dije fue cuando todos sonrieron y me sentía de nuevo en familia , pero aun sentía esa tensión en el ambiente

Ok chicos díganme que pasa están sospechoso- y la que comenzó a hablar fue Alice

Mira Edward ah algo que no estas enterado- ok esa seriedad me daba miedo- la razón por la que yo viaje hace dos semanas no fue de compras – lo sabia!1 sabia que me mentía- fue por que fui a ver a Bella

Me quede completamente en shock necesitaba procesar la noticia, a Bella? Mi Bella?, inconscientemente salió una sonrisa de mis labios una sincera.

-Pero fue por asuntos personales

- La que llamo entonces esa vez no era tu mama no Jasper- el me sonrió negando lo que ya sospechaba

Edward lo único que te puedo decir es que ella me pidió que no te dijera nada, pero lo he hecho por que eres mi hermano, pero ella no quiere saber nada de ti , ni piensa volveré acá mientras tu este saca.

Eso me derrumbo por completa, si ella aun me odiaba no podía culparla lo que le hizo Tania fue lo peor.

-Pero agradécele a ella que me hizo entrar en razón que tu eres mi hermano el único que tengo, así que démoslo por capitulo cerrado a Bella por favor comienza a vivir mira que dentro de poco te caerán propuestas para tu música y poco a poco la podrás olvidar ehh! Vamos hermanito disfrutemos de la fiesta.

Mientras entrabamos seguía progresando lo que me dijo la peque, ella no me quiere, no me extraña como yo a ella, pero como dijo la peque tengo que comenzar a vivir y resignarme a olvidarme de ella .Hoy sol quería tomar como dice la gente "ahogar la penas", después de eso todo se volvió nubloso no recuerdo que llego a pasar.

El sol comenzaba a filtrarse en mi habitación, tenía una resaca tremenda ,cuando comenzó , alguien a tocar mi puerta que dio , a golpearla con fuerza.

Edward ábreme la puerta de una maldita vez!- oh! Oh! Eso quiere decir problemas , así que me pare para abrirle i ver pasar a un torbellino

Me puedes explicar esto?- y me lanzo una revista donde estábamos yo y Tania en el parque con un titulo grande ¿ la nueva pareja? , o por todos los cielos ahora que rayos

Alice esa foto es de una semana cuando tu viajaste a ver a Bella solo estaba andando por ese parque y me encontré con Tania y me pedido ir a su fiesta , y tan solo me abrazo nada mas no tengo un romance con ella por Dios como voy a estar con la causante de que se allá ido Bella

Pero acaso no la pudiste apartar Edward?- estaba súper molesta

Y comenzó a sonar mi maldito celular, y ya sabia quien podría ser mi representante Jane Vulturi.

Dime Jane

Necesito que vengas a la oficina ya! Y que llames a Tania Denali también, los dos los quiero acá dentro de dos horas

Recién me levanto y ya estas molestando , Vamos Jane! Seguro has leído lo del periódico pero es un rumor no es verdad no salgo con nadie me entendiste

Eso ya lo hablaremos en la oficina así que ven por favor

Ok nos vemos en dos horas- cerré el celular – maldita sea!

Que pasa hermano- dijo la peque

Parece que todo el mundo se esta enterando lo de la noticia hermanita- le dije mientras marcaba el numero de Tania, que por que aun tenia su numero? Simple por idiota, y que rápido por que a la primera timbrada contesto

Eddy!- lo grito con tanta fuerza que tuve que alejar el celular o me quedaba sordo

Ola Tania buenos días, disculpa que te llame pero necesito conversar contigo i tu representante en la oficina de mi representante por favor

Sobre que corazón?- puajj no podía soportar que me hable así

Tania por favor deja de llamarme así, y muy bien sabes sobre que se trata así que ya sabes la dirección te espero allá en dos horas- y colgué sin esperar respuesta.

Peque como ya escuchaste lo que dije- así que por favor déjame alistarme para mi salida al matadero deséame suerte- y la vote de mi cuarto

Me dirigí lo más rápido posible para hablar mucho mas mejor con Jane, así que aquí estaba en su despacho.

Pasa

Ola Jane ahora si me podrías decir por que tanto misterio ante una foto que especula cosas que no son.

Ola Edward, si la verdad este anuncio te va a perjudicar bastante pero hay algo en medio que no voy a tener el poder de ayudarte – me dijo, Jane era una chica cabeza y medio mas baja que yo, de rubia cabellera y por que negarlo hermosa , realmente hermosa, pero escondía un pasado triste detrás de esa mujer que mostraba fuerza e independencia un pasado que creo que a veces la carcome por dentro- las cosas están así Edward una persona de poder en el mundo musical ha visto el anuncio y tiene una buena inversión en tu persona, y aun así si este rumor es mentira o verdad, pero no es la primera vez que pasa esto Edward, la vez pasada fue con Rosalie- por dios Rosalie es mi amiga- y ahora con una persona que también esta siendo reconocida, y como representante te conviene tener la imagen de un chico tranquilo, a uno mujeriego.

Que quieres decir con esto Jane- creo que ya lo venia venir, pero justo cuando lo iba a decir aparecieron Tania y su representante Félix Morenillo, pariente de Jane.

Bueno aquí estamos para que nos llamaste Jane- le dijo Feliz , no se por que pero cada vez que Jane veía a Félix me venia esa frase a la mente "si las miradas matasen"

Bien como le estaba explicando a Edward antes de tu llegada- comenzó a explicar nuevamente todo lo que me dijo, mientras que Tania y Félix tomaban asiento y como no Tania pegada a mi como chicle- Edward y Tania tienen que decir que están saliendo- que! No podía ¡! No!- tanto como ella y a el no les conviene decir que no están saliendo por que quedarían mal ante el publico así que de ahora en adelante Edward .. Tania delante de las cámaras son pareja- concluyo con eso al ver la emoción extrema de Tania.

Pero Jane por que?- le dije- no puede haber otra salida- le suplique

Lo siento Edward pero no veo otra salida, como de dije hace unos minutos esto ya no interfiere conmigo por favor entiéndeme.

Por mi no ahí problema, ni con….- comento Tania, pero se callo la boca al ver mi mirada

Ok Tania, Jane y Félix voy a fingir que tengo una relacion contesta señorita mas por ti Jane, por que eres una persona que aprecio mucho y gracias ti no se que haría

Gracias- me dijo con una sonrisa- así que si nos permiten Edward, Tania nos podrían dejar a solas a mí y a Félix tenemos que coordinar sus presentaciones y apariciones para que vallan juntos.

Ok Jane yo me retiro- me acerque a la puerta para salir- Tania vamos yo te llevo a tu casa.

Mientras conducía Tania no podía dejar de parlotear que íbamos a ser la pareja mas envidiada de la farándula.

Tania!

Dime corazón?

Vamos a fingir yo no planeo volver q tener una relación contigo

Pero…

Pero nada yo aun sigo amando a Bella y no me hagas recordar que por tu culpa la perdí , por que si no se me va todo lo caballero y te dejo acá en la carretera- supe que se había molestado por su mirada pero me sorprendió su respuesta

Ok como quieras.

Llegue a mi casa, cuando todos estaban cenando así que tuve que darles la noticia sobre mi supuesta elación con Tania y se lo tomaron justo como lo estaba esperando.

Vas a fingir tener una relación con esa niña malcriada- dijo mi madre cosa que nos dejo a todos sorprendidos ya que era una persona pacifica- perdón pero no puedo evitar decirlo me deja consternada que Jane te lo allá dicho.

Tu madre tiene razón dijo Carlisle- por cierto reconocido medico del estado- como es posible eso?

Papa, mama esto lo estoy haciendo por mas por Jane y su pequeño que por mi propia voluntad- si Jane tenía un hijo que mantener pero nunca me coto quien era el padre y tampoco le pregunte por caballero.

Pero ESA TEÑIDA SE esta saliendo con su gusto ¡!- grito Alice

Alice! Le resondraron mis padres, yo tan solo n podía parar de reír

Lo siento pero es la verdad- se sentó la peque y siguió comiendo

Madre como siempre tu comida deliciosa, gracias, bueno me voy a acostar ya que mañana comienza la tortura de esta farsa con Tania, me despedí.

Y si era cierto a partir de mañana comenzaba mi tortura, ante el mundo iba a ser el novio oficial de Tania… de nuevo.

Tania Pov:

Después de la marcha de esa cerdita mi vida ha sido mejor, por que desasiéndome de ella iba a volver a tener a mi Eddy de nuevo, pero nunca me imagine que enserio se enamoro de ella! Cambiar a mí, por esa! Esta ciego o que!

Y así pasaron tres años , en los cuales el estúpido de Edward ni caso me hacia, todo lo días menos me importaba el tenia que ser mío. Gracias a la ayuda de mi papi logre que se convirtiera en el inversionista más poderoso de Edward así q si daba órdenes Edward la tenia que cumplir.

Y que tienes planeado hermana para por fin enredar a Edward?- me dice Lauren

Si y no te imaginas como…

Localice un periodista, del periódico mas prestigioso de la zona, y le indique la fecha y el lugar exacta donde nos encontrarían a Edward y a mi para las fotos ahora si no se va a poder negar estar conmigo.

Todo estaba planeado, tan solo era que nos vieran junto, que nos vean en un momento comprometedor y mi papi aria todo lo demás, simple y sencillo si no iba a estar conmigo a las buenas seria a las malas y fue justo lo que logre .

Así que no me sorprendió nada que al día siguiente de la publicación de nuestro supuesto romance, me llamara Edward para conversar con su representante y el mío, Félix, ese es hombre en carne y hueso en todo el sentido de la palabra ese hombre si que hacia gozar.

Pero bueno mi objetivo siempre fue Edward y gracia a su ingenuidad ahora también iba a ser más solicitada por andar con el nuevo bombón del momento.

Ya que se acercaba la época escolar y con ella mi último año en el internado tuvimos pocas presentaciones, en la cual salíamos , aun recuerdo con satisfacción cuando confirmamos nuestro supuesto romance.

Inicio del Flashback

Era nuestra primera presentación juntos a los premios sobre los cantantes juveniles , en donde Edward tenia su primera nominación, me había arreglado lo mejor posible para que vea lo hermosa que era, Lauren estaba mas que emocionada al saber que iba a ir a la presentación de sus artistas favoritos.

- Hay hermana que suerte tienes vas a ser muy famosa

Si pues hermana espero que algún día me sigas los pasos, le decía mientras me ponía los zapatos

Si el no se fija en ti hoy es un idiota- y justo en ese momento sonó el timbre y las dos comenzamos a pegar saltitos por fin había llegado Edward hoy comenzaba el plan de conquista.

Así que baje las escaleras , y ahí estaba parado un adonis si era la primera palabra que s eme vino a la cabeza, Edward estaba extremadamente sexy , si no fuera por que mis papas estaban también me hubiera tirado encima de el

Hola Edward

Hola Tania te vez hermosa, nos vamos?

Claro

Pero una vez en el carro termino la actuación, maldita sea!, andaba como ido, pensativo no me explicaba la razón, como no puedo darse cuenta lo sexy y hermosa que soy pero no era como estar como estar sola en el carro, la ultima presentación que teníamos aunque era raro era en nuestro internado, pero claro si era uno de los mas prestigiosos del país, y con un salón tremendo , era la presentación de un nuevo grupo musical que según sabia aun eran jóvenes y justo habían escogido nuestro internado para terminar esa etapa, genial mas chicas a las cuales voy a ser que me sigan.

Así que estábamos pasando por la pequeña para mi gusto alfombra roja, posando para los paparazis y de ahí las entrevistas , justo en ese momento comenzó en movimiento mi plan la demostración y confirmación de nuestra relación como pareja.

Ya una vez adentro la fiesta era todo un éxito, y nos pidieron tomar asiento para presentar al nuevo grupo y otra canción aparte de la que había escuchado, y como éramos súper famoso ahora formábamos de la primera fila del escenario teatral del internado.

Y apareció nada mas que Aro Vulturi, conocido hoy como el mejor caza talento, solo alguien con talento es representado por el .

Buenas noches, estimados, la razón por la que hemos realizado este evento es para presentarles al nuevo grupo juvenil, que dará que hablar en todo el mundo con ustedes Pussycats Dolls.- apenas Edward escucho el nombre se quedo estático, haber que rayos estaba pasando…

Cuando dirigí la mirada al escenario me di cuenta de lo que sucedía, la música era buena, las chicas eran bellas, pero esa voz la conocía y ese rostro también a pesar d lo cambiada, maldita sea! No puede ser Isabella Swan volvió, ok cerdita esto es guerra.

UYUYUYYY! AHORA COMIENZA LO BUENO

REVIEWS?


	14. Fuerte

Fuerte

Bella Pov:

Estimados pasajeros en breve minutos llegaremos a nuestro destino, así que por favor abrocharse los cinturones.

Apenas escuche el anuncio, mi cuerpo se estremeció completamente, Jossy que estaba a mi lado, me sujeto del brazo y me dijo:

Tranquila, pase lo que pase cuentas conmigo y Demetri y además con todas las chicas del grupo y de seguro que con tus amigos, que nos esperan ahí.

Yo solo asentí, ella tenia razón pase lo que pase tenia gente que me iba a apoyar, pero no lo puedo negar la idea de volver a ver a Edward (si es que sucedía) me ponía los nervios a flor de piel.

Ya descendiendo del aeropuerto nos esperaba mi mama, la única razón aparte de los chicos del internado que me alegraba volver, apenas la vi, deje mis maletas y corrí a abrazarla con lágrimas en los ojos, la extrañaba tanto…

Mami, te e extrañado tanto… no sabes cuanta falta me ha hecho

Pero querida siempre nos mantenemos en contacto cariño

Si mami pero no es lo mismo no sabes toda la falta que me has hecho- y comenzó a llorar- ya mami no llores ya estamos acá juntas y mira te quiero presentar a dos personas en especial que sin ellas no hubiera superado todo lo sucedido, mira ellos son Jossy y Demetri

Vengan acá chicos con confianza como ya saben soy la Esme , y me alegra que mi pequeña allá encontrado chicos tan maravillosos como ustedes.

Y como ya había acordado con mi mama, mientras no iniciemos el internado íbamos a ir los tres a mi casa, Jossy y yo en mi cuarto y Dem en el de huéspedes y así concluyo mi día desempacando, relajándome con un baño y a dormir de veras lo necesitaría después de todo lo que me esperaría y valla que tenia razón.

Edward Pov:

Mantener esta supuesta relación con Tanya me ponía enfermo, apenas la podía soportar y esa i trataba de conversar con ella, solo era de ropa y cochinada y media de la farándula, nada a interesante como hubiera podido ser con mi Bella.

Eddy! – Dios como odio esa voz

Tanya de una vez por todas me podrías de dejar de llamar así?

Eddy es que no me estabas prestando atención, me dejas hablando sola y recuerda que somos pareja- piensa en Jane piensa en ella ,eso me repetía todos los días para poder soportar a esta chica, solo por ella y su hijo si volverían a las mismas andanzas de antes.

Bueno llegamos a tu casa , adiós- apenas bajo del auto arranque.

Estaba física y mentalmente agotado, tenia varias composiciones sin terminar i esto me estaba agobiando, tan solo quería dormir nada mas, mañana será otro nuevo día.

Sentía como entraba los rayos de sol, por mi ventana cuando alguien comenzó a tocar mi puerto, que digo a chancarla

Edward ábreme!- ahora q pasaba con la peque

No tienes a otra persona que molestar?

Ábreme o te las veras hermanito

Ok voy- apenas abrí la puerta me tiro ropa nueva

Toma ponte esto necesito que me acompañes al centro comercial

Que! No puede ir Rosa contigo

O si claro que ira pero necesito que utilices tu poder de artista para esta vez

No entiendo a que te refieres

Pues- esa mirada era sospechosa- hay un nuevo grupo musical que me gusta mucho y lo e estado siguiendo y la ultima noticia sobre ellas fue que iban a decidir un tiempo acá , y justos es estos momentos están en el centro comercial

Y como rayos sabes eso?- dios esta peque si le gustaba algo no lo dejaba

Claro que por facebook tontito una de las integrantes lo actualizo, porfis di que si!

Que otra opción me queda

Yupi! En 30 min te quiero abajo para ir- y guiñándome un ojo salió de mi habitación, en cierta forma me causaba gracia seguir a un grupo musical pero bueno, será una experiencia rara.

Y tal como me pidió la peque después de 30 minutos estaba abajo y me llevo la sorpresa que están todos.

Hey pensé que éramos solo los tres le -dije a Rose

Pero te estas dando cuenta que no vamos a ir todos, yo también quiero ver el grupo- comento emmet , ok eso si me resulto raro el siguiendo grupos musicales?

Que tanto interés por este grupo

Ya veras- dijo Jasper guiñándome un ojo

Así que después de otra media hora mas ya estábamos en el centro comercial, lo que no me esperaba es que estuviera atestado de gente, tal parece que ya se corría rumores del nuevo grupo, ya que me pedían autógrafos por doquier, todo andaba perfecto hasta que la vi.

Solo fue una fracción de segundo, pero todo lo vi en cámara lenta, esos ojos chocolates que hace años me hacían temblar de pies a cabeza , y tan solo paso de largo, y caí en cuenta que tal vez ella no me vio.

Sorpresa hermanito- me susurro Alice

Bella Pov:

Después de un viaje largo en camioneta por fin llegue a mi hogar, todo estaba exactamente igual, ya había acordado con mi mama que Jossy y Dem se quedarían en mi casa.

Bella querida- comento mi mama_ te tengo una sorpresa- y abrió la puerta con una sonrisa en la cara, mientras yo extrañaba y entraba y valla que si me lleve una sorpresa.

BIENVENIDA!- gritaron mis añorados amigos, Alice, Jasper, Rosa y Emmet.

O por Dios, CHICOS!- corrí a abrazarlos- chicos como están los e extrañado a montones- mientras abrazaba uno por uno.

Hermanita que alegría tenerte de nuevo con nosotros- me decía emmet mientras me daba su abrazo de oso.

Osito déjala que la estas asfixiando-comento mi despampanante amiga Rosa.

Lo siento- y los abrace a los demás.

Chicos quiero presentarles a dos grandes amigos, aunque bueno Alice tú ya los conoces, ellos son Jossy y Demetri.- fue cuando fije mí vista en Em que estaba con los ojos llorosos contagiando a los demás.

Oww no llores Emmet

Perdón no lo puedo evitar me alegro tanto de que estés de vuelta- comento- bueno en realidad todos- concluyo Jasper.

Chicos bueno vasta de sentimentalismo y celebremos que mi pequeña esta acá- anuncio mi mama.

Una vez terminada la delisiosa cena que hizo mama, nos dirigimos a la sala para ver una peli, mientras que escogía la peli, las chicas habían dejado el televisor en un canal de farándula y ahí comenzó todo.

Hola estamos aquí de nuevo en tu programa favorito "ESPECTACULOS" con su presentadora favorita Victoria, y bueno chicos llego lo prometido parece que nuestro querido bombón Edward Cullen ya tiene dueña, si chicas como escucharon tal parece que Edward reinicio nuevamente su romance con su pareja y modelo Tanya Denali , según mis fuentes ellos fueron novios en la escuela años atrás, pero como dice el dicho "donde hubo fuego ,ceniza quedan".

Toda la sala queda en un completo silencio esperando mi reacción, bueno algo se rumoreaba pero aun así no pude evitar sentir incomodidad.

Bueno bien por ellos no?- les dije a los chicos

Bella.. – comenzó Al

No enserio no me interesa, bueno veamos la peli.

De ahí no se volvió a tocar el tema de Edward, en parte me alegro, ya para el día siguiente había acordado con las chicas en hacer compras (no quiere decir que las ame , pero las necesitaba), para la presentación estelar.

Así que al día siguiente, salimos temprano para evitar los paparazis y busca un traje con tranquilidad, después de ver y probarme muchos vestidos no encontrábamos , ninguno en el cual me sienta cómoda y a gusto, mientras que Rosalie y Al veían mas vestido fije mi vista en uno en especial era de color perla , sencillo pero a la vez elegante, sorpresivamente me encanto.

Chicas y que tal este?- les pregunte, ellas al verlo me sonrieron

Amiga creo que encontramos el indicado- comento Alice dando saltitos

Anda pruébatelo- me empujo Rosalie, así que me cambie y salí a modelarles el vestido era realmente hermoso, pero al encontrarlas me llevaría la peor sorpresa de mi vida, las chicas estaban acompañadas por Edward. Parecía que Al estaba discutiendo con Edward, así que la primera que me vio fue Rosa.

Dios mío te queda hermoso!- pego tal grito que todos los de la tienda la miraron

Lo siento- no pude evitar reírme, fue ahí cuando me acorde de Edward y se me fue las ganas de sopetón, era un silencio completamente incomodo pero sobretodo, yo tenia toda esa rabia contenida por tantos años a punto de explotar al verle la cara de tarado

Bella de acuerdas de Edward no?- me pregunto Alice

Hola Bella a los años, estas realmente hermosa con ese vestido- no pude evitar el rubor que salió de mis mejillas- podríamos hablar a solas por favor.

Ok- i me dirigí de nuevo cerca de los vestidores.

Te escucho le comente

Bella yo se que las cosas entre nosotros quedaron mal pero tu no tienes idea de lo mal que me estado sintiendo todos estos años, sobre todo cuando me entere que te ibas sentí que un pedazo de mi se iba contigo, por yo aun te quiero de verdad, lo de Tanya fue una…- no pude evitarlo le tire una cachetada tan fuerte que la ayudante de la tienda que estaba cerca de nosotros se sorprendió.

No puedo creer lo sínico que eres- le dije dejando a flote toda mi rabia y rencor hacia el, aunque e su mirada veía rastros de tristeza no me iba a dejar dominar por el- que aun me quieres? A una persona que quieres le haces lo que me hiciste a mi? e incluso Tanya no es nada si se rumorea que sigues con ella, pero sabes que no importa, tu significaste mucho en mi vida, pero ya no- me acerque mas a el mientras le hablaba- no te voy a negar que estuve muy mal, me sentía tan tonta y estúpida por haber creído esa vez cada una de tus palabras _trataba por todos los medios que no se salieran mis lagrimas cara interrogativa-por que gracias a ti soy mas fuerte y ni tu ni nadie me va a hacerme sentir inferior.

Y me aleje de el sin mirar atrás, mientras las lágrimas por fin me delataban, esa herida de mi pasado aun no estaba completamente cerrada, pro el ya no era lo más importante para mí la única razón por la que vine, fue por algo que debí hacer hace mucho tiempo con ellos : VENGANZA.


	15. Futuro Insierto

**SI LO SE, Y LO SIENTO ASETIEMPO QUE NO SUBO ALGO; PERO DE AHORA EN ADELANTE LO PROMETO ENSERIO SUBIRPOR LO MENOS 1 POR SEMANA.. ESTE AÑOQUE CASI TERMINA NO A SIDO DEL TODO FAVORECENTE PARA MI PERO GRACIAS A DIOS QUE ESTOY BIEN ****, LES DEJO UN CAPI CORTITO PORQUE EL SIGUIENTE(QUE ESTAEN PROYECTO)SI VA A HACER LARGUITO..DISFRUTENLO Y GRACIAS POR LA COMPRESION.. JOSSY**

"**NUNCA OLVIDEN DE TENER UNA SONRISA EN SUS LINDAS CARITAS"**

Futuro Insierto

Edward Pov:

La cachetada de Bella me sorprendió, aunque era de esperarse al contrario creí que me iba a ir peor, pero verla con ese vestido blanco se veía tan hermosa y angelical que no me pude resistir acercarme a ella peor luego de llevarme la decepción de saber que ahora no me veía con ese brillo en los ojos como antes, aunque me lo merezca, ella es una nueva Bella, la dulce Bella que conocí hace años murió, y yo mismo hice eso…

Bella Pov:

Después de mi desagradable encuentro con Edward, le pedí a las chicas que no tocaran el tema, me despedí de ellas y dirigirme a la agencia ya que teníamos una reunión pendiente sobre nuestra primera presentación.

Así que llegando a la agencia, me lleve la sorpresa de ver a Alec, una mirada limpia como el cielo todo azul, me quede aturdida.

Bella que sorpresa muy buenas tardes- me dijo con una cálida sonrisa, Dios este chico sí que era guapo.

Hola Alce que tal- no podía evitar sentirme tranquila con el- te veo muy alegre esta tarde por qué?

Es que me he acabado de encontrar con la razón de mi alegría- mirándome a los ojos , estaba completamente segura que estaba poniendo roja- espero que no te moleste que sea sincero contigo no?

Mm gracias por tu halago Alec y no me molesta no te preocupes ..mm vamos?

Claro

Una vez reunidos todos comenzaron una aburrida hora arreglado hasta el más mínimo detalle para la presentación, pero no podía prestar atención al cien por ciento ya que mi mente estaba ocupada en Edward.

Bella escuchaste lo que te dije?- me pregunto Aro trayéndome a la realidad.

Disculpa Aro m podrías repetir por favor- incomoda al ver su cara de fastidio.

Necesito para la inauguración una nueva composición tuya y que sea un solo-que? Había oído bien?- necesito que hagas este solo y como nuestra música va a ir para los adolescentes.. unos de los temas más concurridos en esta edad son los desamores o las traiciones asique necesito un tema sobre la superación de una traición.

Bueno Aro dame tiempo para ver bien como componerlo…

Ok tienes una semana se acabo la reunión

Pero.. pero.. – pero todos ya se estaban retirando , una semana! En una semana solo lograba componer una estrofa como voy a conseguir una canción.

Buscar alguna inspiración para mi nueva canción..Valla sí que la tenia difícil…

Llegue a casa y escuchar algo de música clásica( a veces me inspira a escribir), pero vi por la ventana que el día era hermoso así que cogí una colcha y salí al patio trasero de mi casa y disfrutar de la sorpresiva salida del sol.

Desde mi llegada, las cosas siempre han sido sorpresivas, todavía no veo a mis amigos y no tan amigos, lo que se aguantaran de preguntarme y de lo que hablaran a mis espaldas… lo único que sé .. es que nada ni nadie me va a hacer sentir inferior y esto solo era el comienzo.


End file.
